The Right Plan
by TearsOfPaper
Summary: Hawk Moth has gotten too close for Master Fu's comfort. The Miraculous are in danger. But fear not, Master Fu has a plan. My take on Miraculous watching Miraculous. Reveals on everything until the canon reveal. Big plans from Master Fu. Can the class make it through? I do not own any part of the Miraculous Ladybug show, etc. Transcripts are all from Miraculous Ladybug Wiki.
1. Preparations

Marinette blinked against the sudden flash of light. Before her eyes could adjust, everything went dark again. Quiet murmurs echoed around her before an omnipresent voice silenced them.

"Welcome. I shall not spend much time on introductions now. All shall be revealed in its proper time, and only in its proper time."

Marinette gasped silently as she recognized Master Fu's voice reverberating around the room. His words unnerved her, but trusting the Guardian's wisdom, she finished listening to him.

"As some of you may have wondered, there are many universes, and they interact in strange and mysterious ways. What you are about to see is from a different universe, but it is truth and reality of our own. This is a tale of you. This is an adventure of magic. This is the truth behind the heroes of Paris."

Marinette felt her heart leap into her throat. Who all was here? Would they see her secret? What did Master Fu have planned? A comforting touch told Marinette that Tikki was with her and gave Marinette the peace of mind to stay still.

"As I said before, all shall be revealed in its proper time. However, now is not the time for revelations. Now is the time to let all of you adjust to this format of your reality. As such, I have edited an episode to eliminate any reveals. This will be choppy, but please remain calm. There will be time for discussions later. Please keep commentary to a minimum for this episode. Thank you."

A faint click signaled the termination of whatever intercom Master Fu was using. Marinette tried to relax as a giant screen in front of her lit up. In the flickering light she looked around. Spread out across what appeared to be a giant movie theater were her class and their parents – well, except for Mr. Agreste. Everyone else had the same reaction to being able to see the room. Alya's eyes met Marinette's and the fiery haired girl immediately moved to sit by her best friend. Nino followed suit and sat by his girlfriend, waving to his pal, Adrien, to join them.

"What do you think's going on?" Alya whispered as a countdown began on the screen.

"Who knows," Marinette hissed under her breath, "but it looks like we're about to find out."

The hushed murmurs that had spread across the room as people changed seats now quieted as the strange episode began to play. Everyone – even Chloe – sat in silence, waiting for the unknown to happen. Then the picture on the screen began to move. Marinette shivered. The inevitable had begun.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Adrien's room_** ** _._** ** _Nathalie_** ** _shows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book from_** ** _Gabriel_** ** _'s safe._**

 **Gabriel:** **Why did you take the book?  
Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.  
Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?  
Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.  
Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.  
Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.  
Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.  
 _(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)_ **

The episode seemed to skip like a DVD with a scratch before changing scenes.

 ** _Scene: Locker room, with several fencing students present_**

 **Marinette:** **I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

 ** _Scene: Hallway. Marinette tries to search for Adrien._**

 **Chloé** **:** **Oh no! _(Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice)_ **

**_Scene:_** ** _Miss Bustier's classroom_** ** _. Marinette arrives at the classroom, only to see her classmates crowded around Chloé, who's holding her phone and crying while_** ** _Sabrina_** ** _attempts to comfort her._**

 **Chloé:** **This is a terrible tragedy! _(crying)_  
Marinette: What's up with her?  
Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh.. _(continues crying.)_  
** **Kim** **:** **His dad grounded him.  
** **Max** **:** **For life.  
Marinette: What? Why?  
** **Nino** **:** **Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.  
Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew.  
Chloé: _(irately)_ "Phew?"  
Marinette: _(initially sheepish)_ Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! _(Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)_ **

The screen flickered as the episode skipped again.

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug flings her_** ** _yo-yo_** ** _and flies above the school roof until she reaches a certain spot, where she attempts to call Chat Noir._**

 **Chat Noir:** **_(voicemail)_ Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast! **

**_Scene:_** ** _Gabriel's atelier_** ** _. Gabriel is looking at the_** ** _Klimt_** ** _-style painting of his wife with Nathalie talking to him._**

 **Nathalie:** **What will you do without the book?  
 _(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)_  
Gabriel: You know where this goes.  
 _(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a poster of his son off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second poster. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)_ **

**_Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _. His lair window opens._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! _(A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _.)_**

This time, instead of skipping, the screen went dark for a second before coming back with a new picture.

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie is guarding the atelier door only to be knocked down by the Collector when he kicks open the door._**

 **Collector:** **Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.  
Nathalie: Mr. Agreste?  
Collector: You will call me...the Collector. _(swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door)_ Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.  
 _(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)_ **

**_Scene: The_** ** _Louvre_** ** _. Pedestrians are taking photos until the Collector suddenly approaches and traps famous monuments and objects._**

 **August's mother** **:** **Cheese!  
 _(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again,_** ** _Jagged Stone_** ** _along with_** ** _Fang_** ** _.)_**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _TVi studio_** ** _,_** ** _Nadja Chamack_** ** _is about to make a news report, until the Collector approaches her._**

 **Nadja:** **Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—  
Collector: _(swipes Nadja into his notebook)_ Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use _your_ life to fill up this new one! **

**_Scene:_** ** _Hôtel de Ville_** ** _._** ** _Mayor Bourgeois_** ** _is about to deliver a speech._**

 **Mayor Bourgeois:** **People of Paris—  
 _(_** ** _Lieutenant Roger_** ** _and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)_**

 ** _Scene: Rooftops, near the_** ** _Eiffel Tower_** ** _._**

 **The Collector:** **_(throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang)_ Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Chat Noir in these pages forever. **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop. Ladybug is starting to get impatient waiting for Cat Noir._**

 **Ladybug:** **_(grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Chat Noir)_ Chat Noir, what did you do? _(suddenly sees Chat Noir arriving)_ Chat Noir, did you get my messages?  
Chat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?  
Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste.**

Another DVD scratch-like skip.

 **Ladybug:** **You know, the fashion designer?  
Chat Noir: You got proof?  
Ladybug: _(stammers, as it is mostly secret)_ I can't tell you.  
Chat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just... _accept_ that?  
Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this. _(shows Chat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen)_ Check out his brand's logo.  
Cat Noir: _(stunned)_ A butterfly?**

The scratches on the disc were really getting annoying.

 **Ladybug:** **You okay, Chat Noir?  
Chat Noir: _(with grim determination)_ It's time to get the bottom of this.  
 _(Chat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)_  
Collector: _(behind a statue)_ My plan is working perfectly! **

**_Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Ladybug and Chat Noir find many broken pieces of furniture as they come to investigate._**

 **Ladybug:** **_(shocked)_ Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.  
 _(Chat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Chat Noir sighs with heartache.)_  
Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay?  
Chat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.  
Ladybug: _(gasps)_ He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.  
 _(Ladybug and Chat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)_  
Chat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste?  
Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!  
 _(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug knocks Chat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)_  
Collector: You won't be able to escape!  
 _(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)_  
Ladybug: _(to Chat Noir)_ Wait!  
 _(Chat Noir throws his_** ** _staff_** ** _towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)_** **  
Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?  
 _(Chat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Chat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)_  
Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in that book!  
Chat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!  
Ladybug: ****Lucky Charm** **! _(_** ** _A set of pedals_** ** _appears)_** **A pedal? _(Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.)_ I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.  
Collector: _(uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear)_ Ladybug and Chat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.  
 _(The fight continues with Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Chat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Chat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Chat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)_  
Collector: My collection's growing!  
Ladybug: No!  
 _(Ladybug, Chat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)_  
Chat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!  
Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!  
 _(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive there after the Collector chases them up there._**

 ** _(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)_** **  
Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?  
Chat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him.  
Ladybug: _(gasps in shock)_ You think he'd take it out on his own son?  
Chat Noir: Uh...  
Collector: You cannot escape from me. _(laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)_  
Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book? _(uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)_  
 _(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Chat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)_  
Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, I need ammunition!  
 _(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)_  
Chat Noir: You need what?  
Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection!  
Chat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.  
Ladybug: Less talking, more doing!  
 _(Ladybug detaches Chat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Chat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)_  
Chat Noir: ****Cataclysm** **!  
 _(Chat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Chat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)_  
Ladybug: Ready, Chat Noir?  
Chat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!  
 _(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Chat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)_  
Ladybug: Come on! Come on!  
Chat Noir: No more ammo!  
 _(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)_  
Collector: Huh? It's already full! _(The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Chat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug)_ My book! No!  
Ladybug: _(rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out)_ ****Miraculous Ladybug** **! _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Chat Noir's baton and Ladybug's yo-yo to them)_ No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. _(The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)_  
Ladybug: Pound...Uh. _(Ladybug sees Chat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)_  
Chat Noir: Are you okay?**

Marinette grumbled at the scratches. There was nothing that happened here that was revealing of anything, was there?

 **Gabriel:** **Chat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?  
Chat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!  
Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you! _(gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen)_ Adrien...where is my son?  
Chat Noir: He...must be hiding?  
Ladybug: Chat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.  
Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. _(puts his hands on the shoulders of Chat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)_  
Ladybug: _(notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Chat Noir)_ We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.  
Chat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.  
 _(Ladybug and Chat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel._**

The disc skipped again, causing Marinette to audibly murmur in discontent, and she wasn't the only one.

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Marinette talks to Gabriel about the incident of her stealing the spellbook._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** **So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that. _(giggles)_ Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

Marinette turned bright red, wishing the disc had skipped that part. Adrien was in the room, after all.

 **Gabriel:** **I see. So, you're one of his admirers?  
Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. _(gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie)_ You won't say anything to him, will you? _(Gabriel shakes his head for "no")_ Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?  
Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.  
Marinette: _(chuckles)_ Thank you. _(Nathalie guides Marinette out the door)_ Hmm, can I ask you a question? _(Gabriel nods)_ I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?  
Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.  
Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. _(waves and leaves)_**

 ** _Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel returns the Spellbook to its shelf and talks to Adrien about the incident._**

 **Gabriel:** **I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.  
Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.  
Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.  
Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?  
Gabriel: Hm. _(nods his head)_  
Adrien: Thank you, Father. _(hugs his father in gratitude)_ **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students see that Adrien has returned and run up to him._**

 ** _(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with_** ** _Alya_** ** _by her side.)_**

 ** _Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at the pages of the Miraculous book on his monitor, revealing that he owns a digital version of the Spellbook._**

Marinette huffed, hoping this was the last of the skips.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ladybug, Chat Noir. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. _(cackles deeply)_**

As Hawk Moth finished up his speech that was filled with scratches and skips, the screen faded to black, the last image being Hawk Moth's lair. Marinette sat back after finding herself on the edge of her seat. She had been trying to figure out a clue from Hawk Moth's lair, but she had nothing. She remembered this akuma, but something was still bothering her. A little prick in the back of the mind kept her unsettled. She had to find Master Fu and talk to him before everything was revealed.

The lights came up and people started moving around. Master Fu's voice came on over the PA system.

"Refreshments are in the lobby. The next episode will start in an hour."

Everyone began to file out of the theater until Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette were the last ones left.

"You guys go ahead," Alya said. "I'm working out some theories."

"Hey babe, you know that the voice said everything would be revealed, right?"

"Yes, shush Nino. I know what the voice said. I just want to work the kinks out in all my theories so I have something to judge how good of a reporter I am."

"You're a great reporter, Alya. While I'm sure your theories would be thrilling, I have to find the restroom. Catch up with you guys later." Marinette waved and exited the room.

The lobby of the theater was decorated in the same style as Master Fu's place. A large table stretched across the center of the room stacked with food. The adults stood off to one side discussing what had happened. Most of the class stood off to another side of the room doing the same thing. Aside from her friends that Marinette had left in the theater room, only Chloe and Sabrina weren't in the group across the room from the adults. The spoiled brat was standing beside the food scoffing at the events that had occurred. Shaking her head, Marinette scanned the rest of the room. Restrooms were on one side, and a door that looked like Master Fu's in his place was on the other. Avoiding everyone, Marinette slipped through that door.

"Greetings, Marinette." Master Fu nodded at the girl's entrance. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

Marinette walked over to join him at his little table. "What on earth is going on?"

"Hawk Moth has come too close in recent attacks. I have decided that a team of superheroes is the best course of action."

"And telling them everything is required?"

"No, but I thought it would be for the best." Master Fu shrugged. "Trust me on this, Marinette."

Wayzz nodded his agreement from his perch on the gramophone. "Master Fu is right on this, Marinette. We have discussed the options, and this is what is best for everyone."

"Parents too?" Marinette shot a dubious glance at the closed door behind her.

"With such a large team of heroes being assembled, it is important to have encouragement. And who better to encourage than the parents?"

"I could think of some other people." A new voice joined their conversation.

Marinette whirled around to see Adrien standing just inside the door. Her jaw dropped to the floor. How much had he heard? Master Fu, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all.

"Greetings, Adrien. Would you like to join us for tea?"


	2. Revelations

Marinette looked nervously at Master Fu who nonchalantly poured another cup of tea for Adrien. Wayzz hadn't moved from his spot on the gramophone. Tikki shrugged from beside Wayzz and poured another mini cup of tea. Unnerved by the silence, Marinette finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

Adrien looked over at her. "I could as you the same thing. You told Alya you were going to the restroom."

"I uh, well, you see, I was, but uh, I got lost?" Marinette squeaked, turning red.

Tikki facepalmed and shook her head. Master Fu laughed as he handed Adrien a cup of tea.

"You are both here for the same reason. And you are here now because it is the proper time."

Marinette groaned. "Why are you always so cryptic?"

"You know him too?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette.

"Well uh, you see, he is uh, I go with, my cat got sick, my mom likes uh, well, yeah. See? Totally makes sense."

"Secrets are done." Master Fu smiled. "And, child, that made no sense."

Marinette groaned and hung her head. Staring into her cup of tea, she missed Plagg fly out from Adrien's jacket. The cat kwami joined Tikki and Wayzz on the gramophone and accepted a mini cup of tea from the ladybug kwami.

"Uh, Master Fu?" Adrien asked hesitantly. "Who is that beside Plagg and Wayzz?"

Marinette sat bolt upright. "You know Wayzz? Who is Plagg? Why do you ask about Tikki?"

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other and shrugged. Floating over to their holders, they tried to calm the two teens.

Tikki began. "Marinette, this is Plagg. He is the kwami of destruction and the source of Chat Noir's powers."

"Kid, this is Tikki. Blah blah blah, kwami for Ladybug, blah blah blah. Do you have any camembert left?"

Marinette's eyes became as large as saucers as she watched Adrien dig in his pockets for a piece of camembert. "You're – you're Chat Noir?"

Adrien looked over at her and nodded. "And you're apparently Ladybug, unless that's not your kwami. But seeing as Wayzz is Master Fu's, and there's no one else in here, she has to be your kwami."

"The world is going to end, but I will die happy," Marinette muttered.

"Come on, Marinette," Tikki squeaked. "This isn't the end of the world."

"No, but it will be when Chloe finds out. Can you imagine?" Marinette cringed. "She hates Marinette, but adores Ladybug. And now I can't avoid telling her, all because Master Fu has a plan."

"Marinette, look at me." The red kwami flew directly in front of her holder. "This will be okay."

"Yeah, m'lady. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Marinette stuck a finger up when Adrien started talking. "Not helping."

"Aww, come on, Bugaboo."

"Don't call me Bugaboo." Marinette stopped and looked at Adrien. "On second thought, go ahead. I don't mind it from you."

Adrien shook his head. "How is now any different from when I called you Bugaboo before?"

"Because, uh, well, it just is." Marinette looked away, her face turning beet red.

"Is this better than your love being Hawk Moth?" Master Fu murmured to the embarrassed girl.

She nodded mutely, then squeaked as Adrien put an arm around her shoulder.

"Would you care to explain that, m'lady? You thought I was Hawk Moth?"

"Well, you see, you had the book, but you really only took it from your father, but Master Fu said the owner of the book was likely Hawk Moth, and I was terrified that it was you because I'm Ladybug, I can't be in love with a supervillain. That would be the worst. But this is much better. You're not Hawk Moth, and we have copies of the book now, plus your father was akumatized. I'm rambling now, aren't I, Tikki? Oh goodness, what have I said? Kill me now."

"You're adorable, m'lady." Adrien hugged Marinette and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I love you, too."

Plagg groaned and made barfing sounds before Tikki smacked his head. Adrien ignored them both, turning to Master Fu.

"So, I heard what you said about a team of heroes. Does that mean at the end of the videos our whole class will get their own Miraculouses?"

Master Fu nodded. "That is the plan. Now, the hour is almost up. It's time for you two to go back to your spots. Do not fear the future, Marinette. Everything is happening in its proper time."

Marinette and Adrien nodded. Slowly Adrien stood up and took Marinette's hand. They trickled into the theater with the last of the adults and found their seats with Alya and Nino.

"Hey, Nino, would you mind scooting one down?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, dude. Why?"

"Just thought I'd sit next to m'l – Marinette."

Alya oohed and winked at Marinette as she scooted over. "Girl, did you finally get it together to tell him?"

"Something like that," Marinette mumbled. "Oh look, the video is about to start."

Alya laughed but quieted with the rest of the theater as the room grew dark and the screen grew light. Just before the video began, Master Fu's voice echoed through the intercom.

"Welcome back, everyone. This episode will not be edited. We will begin from the very beginning, when Ladybug and Chat Noir first came to be heroes. You may talk during this episode, and all episodes after this. If the talking carries on for too long, the episode will pause to allow conversation to finish. There will be no trash talking, cursing, assaults, or any rude behavior. Thank you. Enjoy."

The lights dimmed and a message flashed across the screen.

'The theme song will be skipped over for time's sake.'

Then the video began.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

 **Nooroo** **:** **Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the** **Miraculous** **. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the** **earrings of the Ladybug** **, which provide the power of creation; and the** **ring of the Black Cat** **, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.  
** **Gabriel** **:** **I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!  
Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!  
Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.  
Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!  
Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?  
Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!  
Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.  
Nooroo: _(sadly)_ Yes, master.  
Gabriel: _(puts on the brooch)_ Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! _(transforms into Hawk Moth)_ From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! _(laughs evilly)_ **

"Couldn't they have given us a hint as to his identity in that?" Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear.

"I wish."

"Will you two shush it?" Alya muttered. "They're going to tell us who Ladybug and Chat Noir are."

"Yeah, dudes. And she thinks she has it figured out."

"Check this, Ladybug is really Mrs. Cheng, and Chat Noir is you, Adrien."

Marinette laughed softly. "Whatever you say, Alya. You know my two cents on that."

"Don't we all, girl." Alya started to mimic Marinette's voice. "No way, Adrien is too cute to be Chat Noir. Plus Adrien is so kind, sweet, and amazing while Chat Noir is a big pushover and a huge flirt."

"Did you really say that, Purrincess?" Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear.

Marinette was suddenly grateful for the darkness. "Maybe."

"Will whoever is talking and holding up the video SHUT IT NOW!" Chloe's shrill voice echoed around the theater eliciting many laughs before everyone settled back into the show.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Fu's massage shop_** ** _. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong._**

 **Wayzz** **:** **Master, Master! _(customer hears Wayzz, looks up)_  
** **Wang Fu** **:** **Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... _(begins pushing customer out door)_ Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

"There's no way he actually did that," Marinette murmured to Adrien.

"I don't know, seems pretty believable to me."

 **Wayzz:** **Master, the** **Moth Miraculous** **, I felt its aura.  
Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!  
Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!  
Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! _(shows his Miraculous)_ Time to transform! Wayzz... _(doubles over in pain)_  
Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–  
Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. _(opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)_ **

"Ooh! I bet that's where Chat Noir and Ladybug get their miraculouses from!" Alya shouted in excitement. "I bet I'm totally right. I knew it. I'm awesome, right babe?"

"Yes, yes, you're very smart," Nino muttered, "now shut up."

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_** ** _. Marinette's phone is ringing_**

 **Sabine** **:** **Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!  
** **Marinette** **:** **_(Crawling out from underneath bed covers)_ Got it, mum! _(Walking down stairs)_ Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. **

"No one cares what you think, Maritrash!" Chloe's voice was accompanied by her turning around in her seat to glare daggers at Marinette.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Chloe," Adrien hissed, putting his arm around Marinette.

 **Sabine:** **Four years in a row, is that possible?  
Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!  
Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! _(Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)_**

"At least we know some things don't change," Alix laughed. "Marinette will always be clumsy, no matter what universe she's in."

 **Tom** **:** **_(singing as he works)_  
Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!  
Tom: Glad you like them.  
Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!  
Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. _(Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)_  
Marinette: _(giggles)_ Thanks. _(Kiss Tom by the cheek)_ See you tonight! **

"And now we know that Marinette didn't get her clumsiness from her father," said Kim.

 ** _Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her_**

 **Marinette:** **Uff... _(Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming)_ Uuuhhaawh? _(Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)_  
Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.  
Marinette: _(People step on the content of the box)_ Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.  
Wang Fu: _(Grabs and eats one)_ Mmmh. Delicious!  
Marinette: _(School bell rings)_ Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! _(Runs towards the school)_  
Wang Fu: _(Looks at a strange looking box)_ Thank you very much, young lady. **

"NO WAY, GIRL, DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I SAW?"

Marinette winced at Alya's voice in her ear. "I don't know, but something tells me you will find out soon enough."

Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear. "If that's what I think it is, Rena Rouge makes a lot more sense."

"Can we just focus on the video?"

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _. Marinette runs to her classroom._**

 **Caline** **:** **Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?  
** **Chloé** **:** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.  
Chloé: That's my seat.  
Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.  
** **Sabrina** **:** **Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!  
Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya)**

"I forgot that you were new that year," Nino murmured into his girlfriend's ear. "You just fit in so well."

 **Chloé: Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, _this_ is going to be _my_ seat. Get it?  
Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

"Meowch!" Adrien whispered to Marinette.

 **Chloé:** **_(She and Sabrina laugh)_ Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?  
Sabrina: He's only a famous model.  
Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!  
** **Alya** **:** **Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?  
Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?  
Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. _(walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand)_ Come on.  
Marinette: _(trips and falls)_ Sorry, sorry, sorry...  
Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?  
Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.  
Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.  
Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. _(Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone)_ She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. _(pointing at Chloé)_ Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.  
Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.  
Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!  
Marinette: _(grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya)_ Marinette.  
Alya: Alya.**

"You know, girl, I still stand by what I said. However, you have grown a lot in the past two years."

Marinette laughed. "Being elected class rep will do that."

"As will becoming a superhero." Adrien whispered.

 **Miss Bustier:** **For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.  
Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now. **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind._**

 **Nathalie** **:** **Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!  
** **Adrien** **:** **This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)  
Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.  
Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

"How exactly did Master Fu think that he would find the right people by acting helpless?" Marinette asked Adrien quietly.

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know, but it worked."

"Fair point."

 ** _Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom._**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.  
** **Ivan** **:** **Kim!  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?  
Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...  
Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.  
 _(Ivan walks away angrily.)_**

"Well, this akuma attack could have been a lot better. Do we really need to relive it?" Marinette murmured to Adrien as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, bugaboo. I think you kicked butt this time."

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **_(His window opens)_ Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. _(turns a butterfly into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Mr. Damocles' office_** ** _. Ivan opens the door without knocking._**

 **Mr. Damocles** **:** **Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. _(The akuma flies into the_** ** _rugged paper_** ** _and infects it)_** **  
Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

Marinette huffed. "You know, if we could hear Hawk Moth like the akuma victims can, it would make our job much easier."

"I know, now shhh."

"Why do you keep whispering to Adrien?" Alya asked, then her face lit up when she saw Marinette leaning on Adrien's shoulder. "You go girl. Took you long enough."

"Kill me now," Marinette grumbled into Adrien's shirt.

 **Ivan:** **Okay, Hawk Moth. _(Turns into Stoneheart)_  
Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. _(Stoneheart appears)_ **

**_Scene:_** ** _Library_** ** _. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera._**

 **Student:** **Did you hear that?  
Stoneheart: KIMMM!  
Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!  
Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?  
Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!  
Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!  
Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! **

"Was I right, or was I right, girl?"

Marinette sighed.

Nino shook his head. "You were right, but you definitely made their lives much more difficult. Still do, come to think of it."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm a reporter. That's what we do."

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Agreste mansion_** ** _. Wang Fu is outside with a little box._**

 **Nathalie:** **Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?  
Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.  
Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.  
Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: Yes sir.  
Gabriel: _(To Adrien)_ You are NOT going to school. I already told you.  
Adrien: But father!  
Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.  
Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?  
Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.  
Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– _(Adrien runs away)_ **

**_Scene:_** ** _Adrien's room_** ** _. Adrien hears some thumping._**

 **Roger** **:** **Ready? Fire! _(The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)_  
** **André** **:** **I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.  
** **Nadja** **:** **As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control  
Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm. **

**_Scene: The scene shifts to_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _._**

 **Marinette:** **I hate first days back at school... _(sees a little box)_ Huh?  
Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)  
Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!  
** **Tikki** **:** **Everything's okay! Don't be scared!  
Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki) **

The room erupted into a cacophony of voices.

"I KNEW IT!" Alya cried triumphantly.

"You actually said you thought my mom was Ladybug, so no, you didn't."

"Maritrash is Ladybug? How is that possible?"

"There was a ninety-two percent chance of this outcome based on the activities of Paris' superheroine and Marinette. However, there must be some sort of glamour that prevented us from seeing the logical outcome, thus protecting Ladybug's identity."

"Marinette! That's so cool!" Kim roared.

"Sweetie, I think your mom and I need to talk to you."

Marinette clung closer to Adrien as the noise grew louder and louder. Everyone was demanding something of her, and she couldn't handle it. Just when she thought it was too much, Adrien stood up.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He looked around as the room quieted. "Thank you. Now, we need to calm down and give her some space. She just had her identity revealed for her, and if you all can think straight, that was the second most important part of being Ladybug. Her job is to save Paris, and keep her identity a secret. However, now she can't do the second. So, just give her some room."

Marinette hugged Adrien tightly after he sat back down. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. I just hope they remember what I just said after Chat Noir's identity is revealed."

Alya laughed. "I think that's already been done, mister. I saw that box in your room."

Adrien shrugged. "Well, the cat's going to get out of the bag soon."

Marinette giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. "That was terrible, kitty."

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room._**

 **Adrien:** **(Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!  
** **Plagg** **:** **I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...  
Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!  
Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this? **

"Seriously, Plagg?" Tikki floated out of Marinette's purse towards Adrien's jacket. "You tried to eat everything as soon as you were let out? Why am I not surprised."

"Good to see you too, Tikki."

"ADRIKINS! You're Chat Noir!"

"So much for hoping," Alya muttered.

"She's Chloe," Marinette groaned. "What did you expect?"

Chloe jumped out of her seat and tried to throw herself onto Adrien. As longsuffering as he was, Adrien had finally had enough of her. He held her at arm's length while holding Marinette close. When Chloe finally opened her eyes and unpuckered her lips, she cried out in shock.

"What are you doing with Maritrash?"

"You forget, Chloe. I'm Chat Noir. She's Ladybug. We're meant for each other."

"But, but, but I'm your oldest and best friend, Adrikins. How could you do this to me?"

"Like this."

Adrien pushed Chloe away and planted a kiss on Marinette's forehead. All the girls in the class except for Chloe and Sabrina erupted into cheers. Tom and Sabine squeezed each other's hands in the back of the room and smiled.

"YOU GO, GIRL!" Alya hollered, staring eagerly at her phone, videoing the whole thing.

Marinette was as red as a ladybug, but she managed to push Adrien's nose back. "Not now, kitty. We have a video to finish."

"Whatever m'lady wishes."

Slowly, the hubbub died down and the episode continued.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room._**

 **Tikki:** **Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... _(Marinette traps her in a glass cup)_ Okay, if that makes you feel safer...  
Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?  
Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._**

 **Adrien:** **_(catches Plagg)_ I still don't know what you're doing here.  
Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?  
Adrien: _(shakes head)_ Uh-uh.  
Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...  
Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.  
Plagg: _(flies out of Adrien's hands)_ Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter. **

"So much for that," Plagg groaned. "But, I'm sure Master Fu knows what he's doing."

"We know what he's doing, too." Tikki reminded Plagg. "Now, shush."

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor._**

 **Marinette:** **Mom! Dad!  
Tikki: No! _(phases out of the glass)_ I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart! **

**_Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones._**

 **Wayzz:** **Do you think they'll be up to it, master?  
Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. _(Closes the box)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room._**

 **Marinette:** **This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!  
Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! **

"Girl, you were going to give up being Ladybug for me?"

Marinette smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, until you needed help when Stoneheart came back."

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room._**

 **Adrien:** **But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!  
Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. **

**_Scene: Marinette's room_**

 **Marinette:** **Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?  
Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.  
Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?  
Tikki: The ****Lucky Charm** **! It's your secret superpower!  
Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!  
Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

 **'Marinette: Spots on? _(The earrings activate)_ Whoa! What is happening?! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)_**

"You look so scared your first time, bugaboo."

"Well, no duh." Marinette tapped Adrien's nose. "Weren't you?"

"Nuh-uh. It was the best thing that had happened to me."

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room._**

 **Plagg:** **Claws out! That's how you transform.  
Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!  
Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! _(enters the ring)_  
 _[ Transformation Sequence ]_**

 ** _(Adrien transforms into Chat Noir for the first time)_**

 **Chat Noir:** **Too cool!**

"See?" Adrien gestured to the screen only to get Marinette's tongue stuck out at him.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room._**

 **Marinette:** **Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! _(sees the screen)_  
Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!  
Ladybug: _(sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps)_ Alya?  
Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?  
Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! _(goes upstairs)_  
Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.  
Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? _(grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)_  
Chat Noir: _(while tightrope walking over his stick)_ I'm starting to get the hang of this. _(sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.)_ Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

"You just couldn't help but fall for me, huh?"

"Your puns are terrible, kitty."

Alya laughed at the two heroes. "I'm sure they are, Marinette. That's totally why you're grinning."

"Shove off, Alya."

"It's okay, m'lady. I know you love them. They're paw-sitively amazing."

"Just shush. We have the video to finish."

 **Ladybug:** **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.  
Chat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?  
Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... _(pulls the yo-yo and it hits Chat Noir)_ Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

"You were going to tell me who you were?"

"What part of shush did you not get?" Alya glared at Adrien. "This is vitally important for my Ladyblog, and there's no way I'm letting your chatter ruin it."

"Says the girl who shouts at every revelation," muttered Marinette. "Plus, you can't put this on your Ladyblog."

"Girl, are you trying to take away my biggest scoop ever?"

Marinette smiled mysteriously. "Two words: Rena Rouge."

Alya fell silent and turned back to the movie.

 **Chat Noir:** **No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.  
 _(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Chat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)_  
Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?  
Chat Noir: To save Paris, right?  
Ladybug: Ugh. _(to herself)_ Trust yourself, trust yourself... _(uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Chat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears._**

 **Stoneheart:** **KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?  
 _(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)_  
Chat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you.  
Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.  
Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.  
 _(Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)_  
Chat Noir: Where are you, partner?  
Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... _(Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Chat Noir saves her.)_  
Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

"Super red bug? Seriously, Alya?"

"What? It's not like we all knew your superhero name right away."

Marinette huffed. "Yeah, well you could have said Ladybug. It might have jumpstarted my name game."

"Which is pretty weak, sorry m'lady."

"Says the guy who called himself the black cat." Nino leaned forward. "Neither of you have very good hero names. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and to some extent Queen Bee have better names than you two."

"Queen Bee is debatable though," Alya added. "What she did is more reminiscent of Adrien deciding to call himself the black cat."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and mock the professionals." Adrien stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Whatever, dude. You know I have a point."

Marinette sighed. "We all have good points, now can we get back to the video? The less we interrupt, the sooner it is over. And the sooner it is over, the sooner I can run away and hide from embarrassment."

"Whatever girl." Alya smiled and sat back.

 ** _(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)_** **  
Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!  
Alya: Yes!  
Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.  
Chat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!  
Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.  
Chat Noir: Different how?  
Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.  
Chat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. ****Cataclysm** **! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.  
Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

"Not true, m'lady."

 **Chat Noir:** **_(uses his cataclysm to break the net)_**

"I know we were just learning the ropes, but I still cringe every time I remember that." Adrien looked at Marinette sheepishly.

 **Ladybug:** **No, don't do that!  
Chat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!  
Ladybug: Chat Noir! Wait!  
 _(Chat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)_  
Chat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. _(Stoneheart throws him away)_  
Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?  
Chat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.  
Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! _(A_** ** _suit_** ** _appears)_** **  
Chat Noir: Super power?  
Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.  
Chat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.  
Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

"Genius as always, bugaboo."

"What part of shush are you having trouble understanding." Marinette rolled her eyes as she leaned against Adrien.

 **Chat Noir:** **So what's your plan?  
Ladybug: Hmmm... _(uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.)_ This! _(grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Chat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)_ Don't miss. Trust me.  
Chat Noir: This girl's crazy! _(gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)_  
Ladybug: Catch me if you can! _(Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)_  
Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!  
 _(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)_  
Chat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.  
Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?  
Chat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!  
Ladybug: We both did it, partner.  
Both: Pound it! _(Chat Noir's Miraculous beeps)_  
Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

"So much for that," Marinette grumbled.

 **Chat Noir:** **Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?  
Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. _(sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it)_ "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

From somewhere in the back Mylene's voice could barely be made out. "I love you too, Ivan."

 **Ivan:** **Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.  
Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.  
Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?  
Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...  
Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.  
Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

"More like super lame," Nino called. "Marinette, you need a new superhero name. Maybe you should ask someone like Carapace to help you with that. He did pretty well with his name."

Marinette groaned.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room._**

 **Nadja:** **So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!  
Marinette: I did it, Tikki!  
Tikki: You see? You were up to it!  
Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!  
Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...  
Plagg: Oh, what is this?  
Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!  
Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!  
Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

"Spoiled pig," Tikki muttered so that only Plagg and their holders could hear her.

 ** _Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies._**

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV_**

 **Sabine:** **Oh my!  
Marinette: Hmmm?  
Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._**

 **Adrien:** **Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.  
Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?  
Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.  
Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?  
Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?  
Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!  
Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

"Not true, m'lady. You do a miraculous job."

"Can you ever not pun?"

"Purrhaps. We may never know." Adrien smirked.

 **Tikki:** **Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!  
Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.  
Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?  
Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.  
Marinette: If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! _(takes her earrings off)_ I'm sorry Tikki.  
Tikki: No, don't do tha-  
Marinette: ...Tikki? _(puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer)_ I'm really sorry, Tikki... **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**


	3. Processing

The lights came on and everyone stood up. It didn't take long before they had all converged on Marinette and Adrien.

"So," Mrs. Cheng began sweetly. "Why didn't you tell your parents about this?"

"Dude, that was a pretty sweet first ride. We still need to work on your hero name."

"I need an interview for the Ladyblog. Now."

"Adrikins!"

"How did you manage to keep it a secret so long? The likelihood of that is less than twelve percent."

Marinette shrank into herself until the clamor became too much.

"ENOUGH!"

Grabbing Alya's hand, she ran out the door and fled to the restrooms. She needed some time to process everything, and she was dying to talk to her bestie. The door slammed shut behind them, and Marinette quickly locked the door. The crowd following her slammed into the wood but couldn't get it open. Marinette sighed in relief and sank to the floor.

"Okay, girl. I know you need a breather, but you have to explain."

Marinette nodded faintly.

"And I have to know, why did you choose me for the fox miraculous?" Alya looked at Marinette. "Girl, are you okay?"

"Adrien is Chat Noir."

"Yeah, we figured that out about the same time that we learned of your little secret."

Marinette shook her head. "I found out before that episode."

"How did you manage to stay so calm, girl?"

"Shock?" Marinette looked up at Alya. "Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir loves Ladybug. I am Ladybug. Chat Noir loves me. Adrien is Chat Noir. Adrien loves me." She ended in a high pitched squeal.

"Girl, you need some help."

Suddenly, Marinette's face drained of color. "I kissed Adrien."

"Say what now?"

"Valentine's Day, when Kim was akumatized. I kissed Chat Noir to break Dark Cupid's spell." Marinette buried her face in her hands. "I kissed Adrien without knowing it."

Alya shrugged. "It could've been worse."

"Oh no. It is."

"Uh huh. Sure. What's so terrible this time?"

Marinette peeked through her fingers, her voice muffled by her hands. "He's always the one taking the hits in akuma battles."

"So?" Alya shrugged. "Shows he loves you."

"He loves me. He loves me. Adrien Agreste loves me."

"Yup, now let's come back down from cloud nine to reality."

Marinette's face abruptly fell. "He loves Ladybug. He loves my job, not my personality."

Alya rolled her eyes. "And I almost had you out the door."

"This is terrible, Alya! He loves Ladybug. I may be Ladybug, but that's just my job. It's like Nino falling for the girl who runs the Ladyblog, not for Alya."

"Seriously? I am the girl who runs the Ladyblog."

"Yeah, but is that all you want the person who should know you the best, the person who falls in love with you to know you as?"

Alya sat down beside Marinette and wrapped her arm around the sobbing girl. "If they truly love you, and Adrien does, then they will seek to know you better. Now that Adrien knows that both sides of you belong together, he can love you fully."

Marinette sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Now, are you good to go out there and get something to eat?"

Nodding, Marinette took Alya's hand and stood up. They walked to the door arm in arm and out into the crowded lobby. Well, that was the direction in which they were headed until Marinette's parents intercepted them.

"Marinette, sweetheart," Sabine began. "We need to talk."

Marinette groaned. Of course they did. Everyone needed to talk to her. And all she needed to do was talk to Adrien. Alone. But that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. Sighing in resignation, she let her parents lead her back into the ladies room and locked the door once again.

"Honey, we know that superheroes have to have secret identities and all," Sabine said.

Tom interrupted. "Why are we in the ladies' room? Isn't there another place that could work for privacy?"

"No, darling. Now, we need to focus." Sabine looked back to her daughter. "Couldn't you have told us, at least? We're your parents. We love you."

Marinette sighed. "I know, mom. And I love you too. But you heard what Tikki said in that video. No one could know. That included you two and Chat Noir. I was not at liberty to share until Master Fu dragged us all here."

"Master Who?"

"Master Fu. He's the guardian of the miraculous. The old man I helped out in that video. He's the one behind all of this."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Okay."

Marinette shrugged. "I know you would have been supportive of me, but you are the ones who taught me responsibility and honor. My job as Ladybug is to save Paris and keep my identity secret and safe. Well, not so much the identity part now."

Sabine hugged her daughter tightly. "It's okay, sweetie. We understand."

"We love you, no matter what. And now we can be your support team." Tom grinned as he wrapped his arms around his family.

"Thanks mom and dad."

"Anytime, honey." Sabine smiled.

Tom pulled back from the group. "Now whenever you defeat an akuma, you know what I'm going to do?"

Marinette opened her mouth to preempt whatever embarrassing thing her father was going to say, but was a little too slow.

"Ladybug style, booyah!"

"No, dad, just no." Marinette shook her head at her father, but smiled nonetheless.

"Your father and I love you, and we are proud of you." Sabine looked up at her husband. "Now, we probably ought to let your dad out of the ladies' room."

Marinette giggled and opened the door. "After you, dad."

As Marinette left the restroom in her parents' footsteps she noticed Nino and Adrien coming out of the men's room. Nino waved at her before trying to find Alya. Adrien shook his head and moved beside Marinette with a half-skip step.

"Hey, bugaboo."

"He-hey, Adrien."

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand causing his hair to stick out. Marinette giggled and messed the front of his hair.

"There. Now it's easier for me to connect your two sides."

"Yeah, about that," Adrien began before a shrill voice interrupted.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe stalked towards the two heroes, ponytail swinging.

Marinette steeled herself and smiled placatingly at the girl. "Yes, Chloe?"

"How dare you be her! I can't stand you! And Adrikins, you? I thought you were mine. We've only been friends forever. But no, Chat Noir had to get his lady."

"Chloe, I know you're upset," Adrien said soothingly.

"No, you don't get to talk until I'm done. Neither do you Dupain-Cheng. I thought Ladybug liked me. I thought you cared. But now that I see who you are, I don't know. And as much as I would like to, I can't hate you. Because you're my hero. Do you know how much I looked up to you? I tried so hard to be like you. But I got discouraged because Marinette was so much better than I was." Chloe sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Chlo,"

"Shush. I'm not done, Adrien. Now, for you, I wish you weren't Chat. Because you are, I'm going to lose you to her. And I don't know how I feel about this. But, I will back down gracefully. Marinette, I really need to say this. You have no idea how hard it is to say this. But I'm going to. I just have to say, I'm sorry." Chloe grimaced at the words passing through her lips. "I'm sorry for being a selfish, stuck-up brat."

Marinette smiled and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Chloe, I may not like you much, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. You've grown a lot, and I appreciate your apology."

Chloe sniffed and swung her ponytail. "Of course you do."

Marinette smiled as Chloe walked off, head held high. "That's the Chloe we know."

Adrien took Marinette's hand and they walked to the buffet. As they went, they didn't notice Chloe stepping off to the side. She looked into her jacket to see Pollen smiling up at her. The bee kwami gave an approving nod to her chosen before disappearing back into the jacket.

Marinette and Adrien smiled at their classmates gathering around them. The clamor of questions came quickly, but quieted down as the two heroes talked. Tikki and Plagg flew off from their chosen to peruse the food array. Tikki returned with a couple of macaroons, but Plagg was carrying more cheese than seemed physically possible. This elicited several laughs from the class and parents around them. Everyone was finally getting used to Marinette's and Adrien's secrets when the loudspeaker crackled to life.

"If everyone would please return to the theater room, the series will continue with the next episode in ten minutes."

Adrien took Marinette's hand causing the girl to blush hard and giggle softly. Lifting her hand, he kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Whenever you're ready, m'lady."

"Get a room, dudes!"

Everyone laughed at Nino's teasing and followed the heroes back into the darkened room.

 _Hello dear readers._

 _Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate all the support._

 _I will try to update this as often as I can, but it's not my only active fic at the moment, and school is starting up again._

 _I love you all, and I love your reviews and comments._

 _Catch you all later!_

 _~TearsOfPaper_


	4. Gilded Sight

Gradually, the class and their parents settled into their seats and the lights turned out. The theme song played much to the amusement of the audience and embarrassment of Marinette. Finally, though, the episode began.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _TVi studio_** ** _. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates_** ** _Paris_** ** _on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city._**

 **Nadja** **:** ** _(Standing to the side of a picture of one of_** ** _Stoneheart_** ** _'s minions, tablet in hand.)_** **The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement.** ** _(A variety of pictures are shown.)_** **Police have cordoned off the area.  
** **André** **:** ** _(On television alongside_** ** _Roger Raincomprix_** ** _.)_** **We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway.** ** _(Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_** **  
Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

"Hey, Marinette," Alya called. "Didn't you give up being Ladybug at this point?"

"Yeah, for all of a day or two."

"Dude, what changed your mind back?"

Marinette smiled cryptically at Nino. "You'll see."

 ** _Scene: Marinette's_** ** _home_** ** _. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes._**

 **Tom** **:** ** _(Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.)_** **Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them.** ** _(Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)_** **  
** **Marinette** **:** **But what if Ladybug fails?** ** _(Marinette looks down in shame.)_** **  
Tom: Then I'd come and save you.** ** _(Holds piece of bread as a sword)_** **Super Baker to the rescue!  
Marinette: ****_(She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.)_** **Thanks, Super Dad!** ** _(Marinette runs up to_** ** _her room_** ** _and grabs her_** ** _purse_** ** _, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her_** ** _Miraculous_** ** _. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)_**

"I'm jealous of your relationship with your parents, m'lady."

"You want a relationship like it with them, kitty?"

Adrien stuck his tongue out at Marinette and wrapped his arm around her. "Not what I meant, but I would like that too."

"Aww, you two are so cute," Alya smiled before glaring at them. "Now shut it, there's an episode playing."

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Adrien's home_** ** _. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area._**

 **Nathalie** **:** **Hmm, what's he doing?** ** _(Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in_** ** _his room_** ** _but doesn't find him.)_** **Adrien?  
** **Gabriel** **:** ** _(Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and_** ** _Adrien's bodyguard_** ** _stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.)_** **You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to_** ** _school_** ** _and away from his father._**

 **Plagg** **:** **You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?  
** **Adrien** **:** **You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!  
Plagg: ****_(Sighing.)_** **Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...  
Adrien: You know what's strange? ****_(Adrien stops, unhooks_** ** _his bag_** ** _and grabs a wedge of Camembert.)_** **The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7.** ** _That's_** **strange.** ** _(Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)_** **  
Plagg:** ** _(Plagg chimes in.)_** **If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!** ** _(Adrien continues to school.)_**

"Hey Plagg, what about that time with Dark Owl?" Tikki popped out of Marinette's purse to talk to her counterpart.

"I make exceptions for you, and you alone, Tikki. You should know that by now, Buglet."

Nino craned his neck to look at the two kwamis. "Hey little dudes, can you come out into the open now? It would be a little less strange for all of us to see you rather than having a purse and jacket talk."

Tikki and Plagg giggled, a giggle that was echoed around the room from Rena Rouge's, Carapace's, and Queen Bee's hidden kwamis. Marinette shared a secret grin with Alya as everyone looked around in confusion.

"What are you peasants waiting for?" Chloe snapped her fingers in the air. "Play the episode."

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont._** ** _Alya Césaire_** ** _and Marinette are having a discussion about the_** ** _Ladyblog_** ** _._**

 **Alya:** **Ladyblog,** ** _(Alya hands Marinette_** ** _her phone_** ** _.)_** **bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!** ** _(Alya takes her phone back.)_** **Check out the number of views since I posted a video!  
Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...  
Alya: She's gonna handle them. ****_(She says this with assurance.)_** **  
Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?  
Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait.** ** _(Alya comes to a realization.)_** **I know what this is about.** ** _(Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.)_** **You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her.** ** _(Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)_**

"I can't believe I gave Ladybug a pep talk without realizing it."

"Chill, babe. We all did a lot of things with Ladybug and Chat Noir unawares."

Alya stuck her tongue out at Nino, a motion that was echoed by Marinette and Adrien. Nino shrugged and turned back to the glowing screen.

 **Alix** **:** ** _(to Ivan)_** **So you really don't remember anything?  
** **Juleka** **:** **You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!  
** **Kim** **:** **You were seriously out to crush me, dude!  
Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...  
** **Chloé** **:** **Pff!** ** _(Chloé scoffs at Ivan.)_** **Once a monster, always a monster.** ** _(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.)_** **Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

"Seriously, Chloe!" the class cried together.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your** **akuma** **awaits you.** ** _(Taps on cane holding akuma.)_**

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was Hawk Moth's new helper," Alya scoffed.

"How dare you! Daddy, do you hear what they're accusing me of?"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Mayor Bourgeois tried to placate his daughter. "I'm sure they don't mean it."

 ** _Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, emerging from her car, tries to stop him._**

 **Nathalie:** **Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!  
Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

"Such a rebel," Marinette whispered to Adrien who grinned.

"Well, you know my father is impawsible to please."

Everyone within earshot of his pun groaned, except for Marinette who giggled.

 ** _Scene: Inside the school._**

 **Alya:** **How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.  
Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke ****Sabrina** **'s dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty.** ** _(blows a bubble gum at her)_** **  
Alya: You little...  
Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!  
Adrien: Hey, Chloé!  
Chloé: Adrikins! You came!  
** ** _(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)_**

 ** _Scene: The car Nathalie came in._**

 **Nathalie:** ** _(Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.)_** **I'll handle it.  
** ** _(Car drives off.)_**

 ** _Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan._**

 **Marinette:** **You know, you should tell** **Mylène** **how you feel.  
Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.  
Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

"You quit being Ladybug at this point, but you're still trying to help." Alya gestured at the screen. "Girl, I don't get you."

Ivan spoke up from the back. "That's just who Marinette is, Ladybug or not."

Marinette nodded. "Plus, I knew that I could at least help Chat Noir by preempting the akuma's return for as long as possible."

"You're so thoughtful, bugaboo."

"Ahem." A cough from quiet Juleka on the far right startled everyone. "Uh, could we get back to the show?"

 **Ivan:** **I'm no good with words anyway.  
Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...  
Ivan: I could...write her a song?  
Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive. **

"The song was really sweet, Ivan." Mylene commented shyly.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...**

Alya shivered. "Uh, can somebody say CREEP!"

"CREEP!" Kim called, eliciting a round of laughter from everyone in the theater room.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Miss Bustier's classroom_** ** _. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway._**

 **Chloé:** **Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!  
Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. ****_(Sees_** ** _Nino_** ** _.)_** **Uh... Hey! Adrien.** ** _(Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)_** **  
Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?  
Adrien: ****_(Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat)_** **Hey! What's** ** _that_** **all about?  
Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.  
Adrien: You think that's really necessary?  
Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master. **

**_Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom._**

 **Marinette:** **Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?  
Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?  
Marinette: Oh! No reason... ****_(She puts the Miraculous case in_** ** _Alya's bag_** ** _.)_**

"YOU DID WHAT NOW? GIRL WE ARE SO GOING BACK TO THE BATHROOM AFTER THIS TO TALK!"

 ** _Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom._**

 ** _(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)_** **  
Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?  
Adrien: Uhhh...I...  
** ** _(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_** **  
Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.  
Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this ****_off!_** **  
Marinette: Oh, really?  
** ** _(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_**

"I can't believe I thought you were a total jerk like Chloe was." Marinette snuggled into Adrien.

"No one asked you, Maritrash."

"Stuff it, Chloe," Adrien said. "And she said was, if you were listening."

Chloe shrank back into her seat and mumbled something that the most keen eared person might could make out as an apology.

 **Marinette:** **You're friends with Chloé, right?  
Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? ****_(He goes to his seat.)_** **  
Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?  
Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. ****_(Sees image of Gabriel Agreste on Alya's phone.)_** **Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!  
Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.  
Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?  
Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.  
Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. ****_(Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)_**

 ** _Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom._**

 **Mylène:** ** _(Exiting bathroom.)_** **Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.  
Ivan: I made this for you. ****_(He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.)_** **Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!** ** _(Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)_**

"Looks like someone has a temper," Chloe cackled.

"You mean like you when you found out Adrien was going for Marinette?"

The whole class yelled and hollered at Alya's burn, laughing at Chloe who sniffed.

"You peasants don't know quality when you see it."

"Whatever, Chloe," Nino said.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!** ** _(The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)_**

 ** _Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset._**

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up_** ** _song lyrics_** ** _.)_** **This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.  
** ** _(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)_**

 ** _Scene: Classroom._** ** _Miss Bustier_** ** _is checking her attendance._**

 **Miss Bustier:** **Agreste, Adrien?  
Nino: ****_(Quiet aside to Adrien.)_** **You say "present".  
Adrien: ****_(Jumps up with his hand raised.)_** **Uh, present!** ** _(All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)_**

The class laughs again as Nino holds his hand out for a fist-bump.

"Dude, you have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Ignorance is bliss, unless it makes you look stupid," Adrien agreed, returning the fist-bump.

 **Miss Bustier:** **Bourgeois, Chloé?  
Chloé: Present!  
Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?  
Stoneheart: ****_(Ivan enters, breaking down the door.)_** **Present! Mylène?** ** _(Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)_** **  
Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!  
Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.  
Mylène: Why are you doing this?  
Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!  
Chloé: ****_(Chloé calls her father on_** ** _her phone_** ** _.)_** **Daddy, the monster is back!** ** _(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)_** **  
Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!  
Alya: ****_(To Marinette)_** **Come on! Let's follow him!  
Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.  
Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!  
Marinette: ****_(She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.)_** **You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.  
Alya: If you say so! ****_(Runs out of the room.)_** **  
Marinette: Wait! Your bag!** ** _(Runs after Alya.)_**

"For someone who wants to be a reporter, I sure do miss a lot."

 ** _Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker._**

 **Adrien:** **My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.  
Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!  
Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

"Seriously, kitty?"

"What? I have to purractice my puns before I bug you with them."

"That was terrible, dude."

 ** _[_** ** _Transformation Sequence_** ** _]_**

 **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out!** ** _(Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)_**

 ** _Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive._**

 **Chloé:** **You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!  
Chat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! ****_(Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his_** ** _stick_** ** _, but Stoneheart grows bigger.)_** **Oh no. My bad.  
Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.  
Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! ****_(The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir)_** **Seize him!  
** ** _(Chat Noir dodges them.)_** **  
Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?  
Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

"Pretty creepy," Juleka murmured.

 **Chloé:** **Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

"I'll agree with you on that," Nino called out, "but I mean it to apply to these two lovebirds." He gestured at Marinette and Adrien.

"Hey!" they cried indignantly.

 **Stoneheart:** **Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too.** ** _(Chloé cringes.)_** **  
** ** _(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Chat Noir are battling.)_** **  
Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!  
Alya: What's she waiting for?  
** ** _(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Chat Noir.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!  
Alya: HELP!  
** ** _(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)_**

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason," Alya cried, throwing her arms around Marinette.

"Love ya too, Alya."

"Hmm, but do you love me?" Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear.

Blushing furiously, Marinette disentangled herself from Alya and Adrien. "Let's keep going."

 **Tikki** **:** ** _(raising her arms)_** **Mmmm!  
Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!  
Tikki: I knew you'd come around!  
Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

 ** _[_** ** _Transformation Sequence_** ** _]_**

 **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Ha!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_** **  
** ** _(Ladybug pulls the car with her_** ** _yo-yo_** ** _and Alya comes out.)_** **  
Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.  
** ** _(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Chat Noir's stick to him.)_** **  
Ladybug: Chat Noir! Extend it!** ** _(He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.)_** **Sorry I was late.  
Chat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?  
Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? ****_(She sees the Stonehearts closing in.)_** **But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

"My timing is purrfect."

"No way, kitty." Marinette's giggle belied her statement.

 **Chat Noir:** **Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?  
Ladybug: ****_(She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.)_** **No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!  
** ** _(Stoneheart is in the_** ** _Eiffel Tower_** ** _, with the police surrounding him)_** **  
André:** ** _(Through megaphone.)_** **I demand my daughter's safe return!  
Chloé: Daddy!  
Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! ****_(He throws Chloé away.)_** **  
Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-** ** _(Ladybug catches her.)_** **I didn't promise.  
Ladybug: What?**

"I think it's about time to hold you to that promise, Chloe," Marinette said. "And yes, you did say you promised."

Chloe groaned and sank further into her seat.

 ** _(Chloé hugs her father.)_** **  
André: My little princess...**

"And there's Chloe's problem," Alya whispered her snide remark to her best friend.

 **Roger** **:** **We're clear to attack!  
Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!  
Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!  
Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...  
Chat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?  
Ladybug: Okay.  
** ** _(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)_** **  
Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawk Moth?  
Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the ****cat ring** **now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!  
Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we ****_will_** **find you, and YOU will hand us** ** _YOUR_** **Miraculous** **!** ** _(Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.)_** **Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Chat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.)_** **Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!** ** _(She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

"I love you, bugaboo."

"Dude, get a life."

Adrien grinned at Nino. "That's what I've been working on ever since my ever so stoic father let me go to school."

"And you were doing great until you got all mushy-gushy with Marinette. Totally glad you two finally worked out your obvious feelings for each other, but seriously. Mushy-gushy romance stuff is for private time. Right, Alya?"

Alya smirked. "I don't know, babe. Is it?"

She leaned into the DJ's area and kissed his cheek. Nino sat there starstruck as the episode continued.

 **Hawk Moth:** **Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...** ** _heroic!_** **Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their** **Miraculouses** **so they will be powerless against you!  
Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.  
Mylène: Help me!  
Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! ****_(Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)_** **  
Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.  
Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.  
Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...  
Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

"They weren't the only ones," Adrien whispered, careful not to let Nino hear.

 **Chat Noir:** **Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.  
** ** _(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)_** **  
Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!  
Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!  
Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?  
Ladybug: By using our powers! ****Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(A_** ** _parachute_** ** _appears.)_** **A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?  
Chat Noir: ****_(He gets thrown away by a stone being.)_** **You sure you know what you're doing?  
Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! ****_(She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.)_** **His hand! Get ready!** ** _(She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart.)_**

"Woo hoo, you get 'em girl!" Alya cheered.

Some of the adults and girls in the class chuckled as Mylene blushed into Ivan's shoulder.

 ** _(Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)_** **  
Ladybug: Home run!** ** _(The akuma flies away.)_** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh?** ** _(She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.)_** **Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!  
Chat Noir: ****Cataclysm** **!** ** _(He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)_** **  
Ladybug: Gotcha!** ** _(She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.)_** **Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?  
Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!  
Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

"Pretty sure he means the wish." Marinette murmured.

"Wish?"

"Yeah, Master Fu told me that if you combine our miraculouses you get one wish. However, the universe has to balance after your wish. So, if you wish for someone to come back to life, someone else has to die."

Adrien shuddered. "I wonder what Hawk Moth's wish would be."

"Hopefully we don't have to find out." Marinette smiled. "We've done great so far. And Master Fu has his plan."

"Hey, heroes," Kim called. "Can you talk battle strategy later?"

"Strategize later, movie now. Got it." Marinette flashed Kim a thumbs up.

 **Ladybug:** **I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?  
Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...  
Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. ****_(She gives the paper to Mylène.)_** **  
Mylène:** ** _(While reading the lyrics)_** **Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.  
Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. ****_(Mylène hugs Ivan.)_** **  
Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.  
Chat Noir: Like us too. ****_(His Miraculous beeps.)_**

"I'll admit it now, kitty. You're right."

 **Ladybug:** **Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.  
Chat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady. **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking._**

 **Alya:** **So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.  
Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.  
Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!  
Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.  
Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.  
Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

"Hey guess what, Marinette," Alya called. "I figured it out."

"Good job, Ladyblogger." Marinette rolled her eyes and grinned.

 ** _(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)_** **  
Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.  
Adrien: Yes, Father.  
Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...  
Adrien: Father, no...  
Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.  
Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! ****_(He leaves the car.)_**

 ** _Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom_**

 **Marinette:** **No, wait.** ** _(Marinette and Alya sit in the seats behind Nino.)_** **  
Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!  
Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"  
Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?  
Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! ****_(All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)_** **  
Alya: Good job!  
** ** _(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette turns sharply away from him.)_** **  
Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.  
Adrien: But what should I say to her?  
Nino: Just be yourself. **

**_Scene: Outside the school. It is raining._**

 **Adrien:** **Hey.** ** _(Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella.)_** **I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.  
** ** _(He covers Marinette with his umbrella. Marinette studies his actions. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)_**

"And that's when I fell in love, kitty." Marinette whispered into Adrien's ear.

 **Adrien:** **See you tomorrow.  
Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?  
Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!  
Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.  
Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... ****_(He smiles, gets in the car, and goes home.)_** **  
** ** _(Marinette grabs_** ** _her bag_** ** _and goes home._** ** _Master Wang Fu_** ** _is watching them.)_** **  
** **Wayzz** **:** **Excellent choice, Master.  
Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

The lights came up as the class hooted and hollered at Adrien and Marinette.

"Made for each other!"

"Two lovebirds!"

"Give her a kiss, Agreste!"

"Did none of you pay attention to my speech earlier about proper places for affectionate displays?"

Ivan grinned at Nino. "Not really. You kinda ruined it when you reacted to Alya's kiss."

"I get no respect," Nino grumbled good-naturedly.

The speaker system crackled to life for Master Fu's next announcement. "Ten minute snack break. Feel free to bring food into the theater, except for Plagg."

"Aww, c'mon. Seriously, Fu?"

"No arguing, Plagg. Ten minutes begins now."

With that, the mad rush for food began, Plagg in the lead.


	5. Birthday Wishes

**_Chapter Five: Birthday Wishes_**

Adrien sat in his chair looking at his phone. They had been here for over twenty-four hours, and the only response from his father was a demand he return home. Sighing, Adrien closed out of the message app and stared blankly at his home screen. He stared at it for a good minute or two before he registered what the date meant. It was his birthday. Not that it mattered; his father wouldn't even say happy birthday or anything. Besides, he was here with his friends and had found out who his lady was. That was enough for him. Adrien smiled to himself. That would be enough.

Slowly, the rest of the class filed back into the theater, arms loaded with snacks. Marinette wasn't with them, but Adrien didn't worry. Tikki popped up from the floor where she had laid an overly stuffed Plagg down.

"The little pig ate all the Camembert that Master Fu left out. He won't appreciate my interference here, but I strongly recommend you transform. He needs the exercise."

Adrien smiled at the ladybug kwami and looked down at his own. "Well, Plagg. You heard the lady. Claws out, Plagg!"

"Nooooo!" The overstuffed cat kwami groaned as he was sucked into the ring.

Settling back in his seat, Chat Noir noticed all the people staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing knowing that his secret was out, but it was another to willfully transform in front of all of them.

"Well, I see you took Tikki's advice," Marinette's voice whispered in his ear.

"I see you came back, Purrincess."

Marinette laughed. "Of course I did. It just took a little bit."

"We still have a few minutes before the next episode starts."

"Exactly." Marinette grinned. "So I wanted to give you something in those few minutes."

Walking around to where Chat Noir could see her, she presented a giant birthday cake to him. His mouth dropped open as the entire theater began to sing to him. Wiping a tear away, he smiled as they finished.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Marinette pushed the cake closer to him so he could blow out the candles.

Chat Noir shrugged. "I don't know."

Tikki giggled. "Plus, I got Plagg to gorge himself on Camembert so he would need to transform. Now he won't steal any of your cake."

Laughing, Chat Noir blew out the candles and cut a slice of cake. "You little trickster."

Marinette set the cake on a table that had been brought in and let the class and their parents take some. Grabbing a piece of her own, she sat down beside Chat Noir and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, chaton."

A deep rumble emanated from his chest. "Thank you, Purrincess."

"Any time." She kissed his cheek and settled down to enjoy her cake as the next episode came up. "Besides, Master Fu warned me what episode is next. And I figured you needed a better birthday memory before we started reliving this episode."

"You're so sweet."

Marinette snuggled into Chat Noir's arms as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. There were fewer laughs at the theme song this time around, and soon enough the episode began.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone._**

 **Marinette:** **_(wakes up)_ Huh? Happy birthday- ow! _(She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.)_ Happy birthday! _(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien Agreste.)_ Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. _(She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_ **

"Really, Purrincess?" Chat Noir looked down at her in surprise. "Is this what you do every year for my birthday?"

Marinette blushed and nodded slowly. "Maybe."

Chat laughed and kissed her hair. "Cute."

 ** _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._**

 **Plagg :** **Happy birthday, Adrien! _(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_  
Adrien: _(disgusted)_ Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! _(He plugs his nose)_  
Plagg: Huh? _(He eats the cheese.)_ Mmm.**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea._**

 **Sabine :** **Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.  
Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.  
Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-  
Marinette: _(makes a nervous face)_ Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. _(She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_**

"That's a great idea, Sabine," Alix's mom said. "I may have to use that one to get my precious daughter to clean up."

 **Sabine:** **Have a nice day, sweetie!  
Marinette: _(as she closes the door)_ Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!  
Sabine: _(surprised face)_ Hm? _(shrugs)_ Hm. _(drinks)_ **

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad._**

 **Nathalie :** **_(walks in)_ Your schedule, Adrien. _(She hands Adrien a tablet.)_  
Adrien: _(takes it)_ Thanks, Nathalie. _(Nathalie starts to leave.)_ Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? _(His face lights up.)_  
Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.  
Adrien: _(turns sad again and speaks softly)_ 'Course not.  
Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. _(She leaves.)_ **

Marinette hugged Chat tightly when she heard his sigh. "I'm sorry, kitty."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Besides, like you said before, I'm making new memories this year."

 ** _Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._**

 **Nino :** **_(as he blows bubbles)_ Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.  
Nino: _(wraps one arm around Adrien)_ It's your b-day, dude! Insist!  
Alya: _(encouraging Marinette)_ You can do it, you can do it!  
Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!  
Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.  
Marinette: _(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)_ I can't do it, I can't do it!  
Alya: _(facepalms)_ Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. _(She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)_  
Marinette: Ah! _(She stops right in front of Adrien.)_ Um, he- Hey! _(She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)_**

"Wait, what am I seeing? You got me a gift, Purrincess? I don't remember a gift from you that year."

Marinette groaned. "Just watch. You'll see soon enough."

 **Adrien:** **_(surprised)_ Hey.  
Chloé: _(as she watches what's happening outside)_ Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!  
Sabrina: _(checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)_  
Chloé: _(facepalms)_ Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? _(She stomps toward Adrien.)_  
Marinette: _(nervously)_ I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

"Give me a gift you made?"

"Yes, now shush. This is probably one of the most embarrassing parts, and I don't need your amused commentary."

Chat pulled back in mock pain. "Purrincess! You wound me."

Marinette giggled.

"Would you two stop?" Alya cut in. "Two things: one, you two keep interrupting the episode with your adorable couple-y cuteness so that I have to choose which one to film, so quit interrupting."

"And as soon as we shut up, she will start interrupting the episode," Marinette whispered so that only Chat could hear. "Just watch. I'll bet my next piece of cake on it."

Chat sniggered as Alya continued.

"Two, everyone knows about your massive crush on Adrien, Marinette. Except for him. He will find everything out through these episodes, I'm pretty sure. So get used to the amused commentary."

Marinette laughed. "So I need to get used to commentary that you don't like because it keeps interrupting the episode?"

Alya blinked. "Did I really say both of those things? I guess I did. Oh well, shush. We have an episode to watch."

 **Chloé:** **_(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_ Out of the way. _(She acts sweet.)_ Happy birthday, Adrien! _(She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)_ Mwah!  
Adrien: _(surprised)_ Yeah, thanks Chlo.  
Marinette: _(on the ground, to herself)_ Dummy.  
 _(Alya facepalms again.)_  
Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?  
Adrien: Uh, no.  
Chloé: _(pretending to be annoyed)_ What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. _(She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.)_ I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. _(She gives him another kiss on the cheek)_ Mwah! _(She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)_**

Marinette growled at on-screen Chloe's actions.

"Dude, this already happened."

Marinette looked over at Nino. "I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me."

 **Nino:** **_(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_  
Alya: _(to Marinette, still hidden)_ Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!  
Marinette: _(sounding defeated)_ Mmm. _(Alya looks frustrated.)_  
Sabrina: _(to Chloé)_ What did you get him?  
Chloé: _(mad)_ I didn't, _you_ did. _(She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.)_ And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!  
Sabrina: _(cowardly)_ Mhm. _(She nods.)_  
Chloé: _(furiously)_ Ugh! _(She leaves.)_  
 _(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)_**

Chat Noir stroked Marinette's hair as he felt her tense up. "This was years ago, Purrincess. Calm down."

She nodded and took several deep breaths as the episode continued.

 **Alya:** **C'mon, you can do it.  
Marinette: _(looking determined)_ Hm!  
 _(A limousine arrives.)_  
Adrien: _(to Nino)_ Gotta go. Photoshoot. _(He gets into the limo and leaves.)_  
Marinette: _(to herself, next to Alya)_ Why can't I just mean what I say?**

"Uh, Marinette?" Max asked. "Isn't it say what you mean?"

 **Alya:** **Uh, say what you mean?  
Marinette: Exactly.**

"Oh." Max shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I jumped the gun."

 **Nino:** **_(to himself)_ Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man. **

"No, no, no." Nino groaned. "Please, past me. Don't do it." He hung his head before looking over at Chat. "Sorry I got akumatized and made more work for you on your birthday."

Chat laughed. "It's cool. It's not like you did it on purpose, and you certainly didn't know at that point."

Nino nodded and relaxed a bit.

 ** _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox._**

 **Marinette:** **This mailbox won't budge!  
Alya: Ring the doorbell. _(She points to the doorbell.)_  
Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-  
 _(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_  
Nathalie: Yes?  
Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- _(She shows the gift to the camera.)_ Heh, did I already say that? Umm... _(She looks more nervous.)_ Heh... _(She smiles awkwardly.)_  
Nathalie: Put it in the box.  
 _(The mailbox opens.)_  
Marinette: Uh. _(She puts the gift in the mailbox.)_ Thank you! _(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)_ Oh! I hope he likes it!  
Alya: You signed the note, right? _(Marinette makes a surprised face.)_ Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: _(groans)_ **

"No wonder I didn't get a gift from you that year. You didn't sign it."

Marinette sighed. "Just keep watching. And shush, please. If I didn't know better, I would think you're intentionally interrupting the episode just to get my next piece of cake."

Chat gasped. "Purrincess! How could you accuse me of such a thing? Do you really think me capable of that?"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe I was."

"You know, chaton, it's your birthday cake. You can have another piece whenever you want."

"Oh." Chat stood up and went to get himself another piece. Sitting down again, he whispered to Marinette. "Sorry, Purrincess. I'll try and keep quiet now."

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._**

 **Gabriel :** **_(from intercom)_ Who was that, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
Nathalie: _(surprised)_ Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
Gabriel: _(angrily)_ Of course I did!  
Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.  
Gabriel: Good. _(disconnects)_  
Nathalie: _(covers her mouth, in fear)_ Uh. _(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)_ Ah.**

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Alya cried out.

"And that next piece of cake is mine." Marinette whispered to Chat before calming Alya. "We already know the end of this, Alya. It's okay, it really is. Besides, remember I signed it at the party."

"Wait, you signed the gift? I didn't get a gift from you that year." Chat murmured.

Marinette shrugged. "I know, kitty. But Alya needs to calm down a bit rather than be reminded of the whole story."

 ** _(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.)_** **Yes?  
Nino: _(from the camera outside)_ Uh, hi. **

"Hey, stupid past me, STOP IT!"

Chat grinned. "He can't hear you, Nino. Purrhaps if you were a bit louder."

Nino slumped in his chair. "So helpful, dude."

 ** _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._**

 **Nathalie:** **He'll be here in a minute.  
Gabriel: _(as he enters)_ Adrien's not home yet.  
Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

Alya laughed. "Du-sir."

"Hey, at least I caught myself." Nino stuck his tongue out at her.

"What? Can't I tease my boyfriend?"

Nino groaned, but wrapped an arm around Alya.

 **Gabriel:** **Me?  
Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.  
Gabriel: No. _(He raises his palm.)_ That's final.  
Nino: That's messed up. _(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)_ He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-  
Adrien: Nino? You're here.  
Nino: _(to Adrien)_ Anything for my best bud. _(To Mr. Agreste.)_ Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. _(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)_  
Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.  
Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

"You know, Adrien," Alya remarked. "With an attitude like that, I wouldn't be surprised if your father was Hawk Moth."

Marinette smiled. "I thought so too at one point. But then Mr. Agreste became the Collector, and I'm pretty sure it's impossible for miraculous wielders to become akumatized."

Chat sighed. "Good thing, because if my father was Hawk Moth, I don't know what I would do."

"It's not impossible," Chloe piped up. "You remember my incident? Plus the whole team except for you guys when Scarlet Moth showed up."

Chat groaned. "Really, Chloe? You had to bring that up now?"

Marinette thought for a second. "But Hawk Moth shouldn't be able to akumatize himself. The akuma and his miraculous would be fighting for power. He would have to pick only one to be his source of power."

"And who knows if his miraculous can power an akuma when it is dormant." Chat grinned. "Good thinking, Marinette."

 **Adrien:** **Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. _(Mr. Agreste leaves.)_  
Nathalie: _(steps in front of them)_ Goodbye.  
 _(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)_  
Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. _(Nino looks angry.)_  
Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. _(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)_  
Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino. **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._**

 **Kid:** **But, Daddy, please! _(A father takes his son by the hand.)_  
Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. _(Kid complains.)_  
Nino: _(angrily)_ Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time. **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! _(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. _(The akuma flies out into Paris.)_ **

Marinette gestured to the screen. "Plus, if your father was Hawk Moth, it would mean he intentionally said no to Nino just to akumatize him."

"Yeah, and I can't see him allowing me to have a party led by an akuma victim over letting me have a party led by my friends." Chat set his empty plate down. "So, my father can't be Hawk Moth."

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles._**

 ** _(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_** **  
Hawk Moth: _(speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.)_ Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. _(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_**

Marinette shivered. "That will never not be creepy to watch."

 ** _(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)_** **  
Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! _(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_  
 _(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)_  
Woman: Help!  
Man: Look out!  
Children: _(crying)_  
Hawk Moth: _(from his lair)_ Perfect. **

"Wait," Alix called. "Isn't Hawk Moth an adult? Why isn't he being bubbled?"

Marinette nodded. "Well, as we found out with Evillustrator, Hawk Moth has control over the akuma victim's powers, so he can keep himself safe or take away the powers or such."

Alya looked at Marinette. "We? We didn't find anything out with Evillustrator. What are you talking about?"

Chat's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, you mean when you went on that date thingy with Evillustrator."

"Exactly." Marinette grinned. "His powers stopped working briefly as he struggled with Hawk Moth at one point."

Alix shrugged. "Fair enough. Hawk Moth has total control over his akumas."

Marinette and Chat shared a look as they remembered Gigantitan.

"Uh, sure." Marinette nodded. "Let's go with that."

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._**

 **Marinette:** **_(to herself)_ Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. _(Her mom opens the window.)_  
Sabine: What's that you said?  
Marinette: _(looks surprised)_ Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
 _(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)_  
Marinette: Mom! MOM! _(She sees her father also in a bubble.)_ Dad? Dad!  
Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_**

 ** _(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)_** **  
Bubbler: And now, party time!  
 _(Kids cry.)_  
 _(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)_**

"No one notice you coming out of the bakery? Seriously, girl?"

"To be fair, everyone was looking at the sky." Marinette gestured to the bubbles with the Bubbler's face on them.

 **Bubbler:** **Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.  
Ladybug: _(to the kids)_ Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. _(to the teenager)_ You take care of them in the meantime. _(runs off)_  
Kids and Teen: _(cheering)_ Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

"Yes," Chat whispered into Marinette's ear. "Go Ladybug."

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._**

 ** _(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)_** **  
Adrien: _(sarcastic)_ Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! _(He walks into the foyer and stops.)_ Nathalie? Father? _(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_  
Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!  
Bubbler: _(standing on top of a bubble)_ Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. _(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)_  
Adrien: Nino?!**

"You could recognize me, but not that Marinette is Ladybug?" Nino shook his head. "Seriously, dude."

Marinette jumped in. "We have a glamour when our suits are on to prevent anyone from recognizing us unless they know our secret."

 **Bubbler:** **The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
Teenagers: YEAH! _(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_  
Bubbler: Let's get this party started! _(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_  
Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! _(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)_ So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
 _(Fireworks are shot.)_  
Hawk Moth: _(from his lair)_ It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha! **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._**

 **Plagg:** **What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.  
Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!  
Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. _(Adrien turns and looks sad.)_  
Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse in shock. "I will strangle that cat when I get my hands on him. That no good, lazy, cheese-eating bum of a kwami."

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._**

 **Ladybug:** **_(to herself)_ It's you and me, Bubbler. _(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_  
Adrien: Yeah! _(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)_ Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. _( Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_  
 _(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_  
Sabrina: _(frightened)_ I'm requesting a slow dance.  
Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
Chloé: Ugh. _(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)_ It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? _(makes a sweet face)_  
Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. _(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)_  
Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?  
Chloé: Forget about _them_ , let's go dance! C'mon! _(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)_  
Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! _(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.)_ A record?  
 _(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_  
Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
Ladybug: Yours truly. _(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)_ Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. _(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)_ Spots off. _(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_**

"Girl, someone's jealous."

"Shut it, Alya."

 **Tikki:** **Marinette!  
Marinette: It was an emergency.  
Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–  
Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. _(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)_ I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.  
Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.  
Marinette: Me too! _(they hug)_  
Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.  
Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.  
Alya: It's about Adrien.  
Marinette: Okay.  
Tikki: _(urgent)_ Marinette, the Bubbler.  
Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. _(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.)_**

"Next time, maybe you should listen to your kwami."

Marinette glared at Alya and hissed in her ear. "Great advice, Rena."

 **Alya:** **Look! Now you can sign your gift. _(Marinette gasps)_  
Marinette: Ah, yes!  
 _(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)_  
Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
Ivan: None of your business.  
Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. _(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_**

Nino looked back at Ivan. "Hey dude, other than the fact that I was akumatized and forcing everyone to do stuff, why weren't you having fun?"

Ivan shrugged. "That, and that Mylene didn't dance with me during the slow dance."

Nino nodded. "Fair enough. Sorry, dude."

 ** _(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_** **  
Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. _(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)_**

"That's so cute, Purrincess."

 **Tikki:** **Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
Alya: What'd you say?  
Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. _(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)_ NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.  
 _(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
 _(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_  
Adrien: Ladybug?  
 _(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)_  
Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?  
Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. _(Adrien runs into his house.)_  
Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! _(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_  
Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You don't say. Marinette's actions are a close second in this episode, though. But this was early on, so I can't blame you two much. I'll blame Plagg instead for you."

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien** **: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)**

 ** _(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Chat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)_** **  
Chat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.  
Ladybug: I had it under control, _(the yo-yo falls on Chat Noir's head),_ but thanks.**

Chat Noir grumbled and rubbed his head at the memory.

 **Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_ Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!  
 _(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_  
Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.  
Ladybug: Kids need adults.  
Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
Chat Noir: _(to himself)_ Most adults do anyhow.**

Marinette hugged Chat tightly. "I'm sorry, kitty."

 ** _(to Bubbler)_** **You must bring the adults back!  
Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? _(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Chat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)_  
Hawk Moth: _(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_ What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses! **

**_Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._**

 **Ladybug:** **Use your Cataclysm!  
Chat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?  
Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. _(Chat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_**

Alya laughed. "If you knew who was behind the mask at that point, girl, you so would've agreed to that."

"Shut it, Alya."

 **Chat Noir:** ** Cataclysm! _(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_  
Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?  
Chat Noir: No, thanks!  
Ladybug: Your stick, there! _(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_  
Chat Noir: Got it! _(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)_**

"That should be physically impossible," Max pointed out.

Kim groaned. "Dude, it's magic. It's supposed to be physically impossible. That's what makes it magic."

 **Ladybug:** **Hang on! _(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Chat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)_  
Chat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. _(Chat Noir's ring alert sounds.)_  
Chat Noir: Better hurry. **

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._**

 **Bubbler:** **Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.  
Alya: _(from the crowd)_ Ladybug! _(All the teens start to cheer her on.)_  
Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? _(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)_  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: NOOO!  
Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

Nino buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now."

Chat smiled at his friend. "Dude, every akuma victim does similar stuff. We'll always be there to save the day."

 ** _(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Chat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Chat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)_** **  
Chat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.  
Ladybug: Lucky Charm! _(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_  
Chat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? _(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)_  
Chat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? _(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_  
Ladybug: Got it!**

"That makes one of us, m'lady."

Max's eyes widened. "I get it! That's super smart."

Chat rolled his eyes. "Or two of y'all."

 ** _(She runs towards the pipe while Chat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Chat Noir is standing.)_** **Chat Noir, cover me! _(Chat Noir takes the pipe)_  
Chat Noir: Go on! _(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_  
Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. _(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)_ Time to de-evilize! _(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)_ Gotcha! _(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)_ Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_  
Nino: Who? Dude. _(Ladybug and Chat Noir bump their fists)_  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

In the darkness of the theater, Chat and Marinette share a silent fist-bump.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 **Hawk Moth:** **You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! _(His window screen closes)_ **

**_Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._**

 **Gabriel:** **_(on the intercom)_ Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
Gabriel: Good. _(He disconnects)_  
Nathalie: _(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage.)_**

Chat gasped. "She didn't!"

Alya growled and gnashed her teeth.

 ** _(She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)_** **A birthday present, from your father.  
Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. _(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside school._**

 **Chloé:** **_(Screaming at Sabrina)_ What do you mean not for a week?!  
Sabrina: _(scared)_ There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! _(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)_  
Alya: _(to Marinette)_ Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.  
Adrien: Hey girls! _(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_  
Marinette: _(to Alya)_ Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
Adrien: _(to Nino)_ Hey, dude.  
Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? _(Marinette looks surprised)_ He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-  
Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
Alya: _(to Marinette)_ You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

"Yeah, bugaboo. Why didn't you?"

 **Marinette:** **But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
Alya: Aw, Marinette. _(They hug.)_ You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. _(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_**

Chat hugged Marinette tightly. "You're amazing, Purrincess. Thank you for everything."

The lights came on to reveal one slice of cake left. Marinette grabbed it and handed it to Chat.

"You're welcome, chaton."


	6. A Feather in Her Cap

"Let's move on to the next one," Alya said, looking around for the light switch.

At her words, the lights dimmed and faded. The screen lit up with the message: 'The theme song will be truncated from the remainder of the episodes.'

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Miss Bustier's classroom_** ** _. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class._**

 **Mr. Damocles** **: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.  
** **Marinette** **: Derby hats?** ** _(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)_**

"What's wrong with derby hats, Marinette?" Adrien asked, releasing his transformation after finishing his cake.

"You'll see."

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya._**

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

"Love the mental images, girl," Alya teased.

Adrien looked at Marinette confused. "You know my dad wears a tie, why did you see him in a bowtie?"

Marinette shrugged.

 **Alya** **: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.  
Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. ****_(Adrien walks over.)_** **  
** **Adrien** **: Wow, Alya,** ** _(Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)_** **those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.  
Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. ****_(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)_** **Off the chain, right?  
Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.  
Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, ****_(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)_** **go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

"You're adorable, bugaboo."

Marinette blushed as red as Tikki. "Shut up."

 **Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot.** ** _(Adrien leaves.)_**

"And I did, didn't I?" Adrien winked at Marinette.

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!** ** _(They cheer.)_** **  
** **Sabrina** **: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-  
** **Chloé** **: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award** ** _me_** **the winner.  
Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.  
Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.  
Alya: ****_(back at the bench; checking her phone)_** **Only have nine hours until show time.  
Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. ****_(She runs into a wall.)_** **AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.** ** _(Alya chuckles.)_**

"So graceful, Marinette," Nino laughed. "Do you take lessons?"

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens._**

 **Hawk Moth** **:** **The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their** **Miraculouses** **must be mine!**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Trocadéro_** ** _. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out._**

 **Marinette:** **Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.  
** **Tikki** **:** **Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.  
Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish ****_and_** **tasty.** ** _(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out.)_**

Adrien found Marinette's hand in the dark theater room. "No luck on the inspiration I see."

She shrugged. "I got my inspiration eventually. Unfortunately, I picked the wrong inspiration for your allergy, kitty."

"It's okay. You were kind enough to make a synthetic feather for the fashion show."

Kim groaned. "Great. We get it. You two lovebirds are so considerate. Now shut it so we can watch the show."

 ** _(After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)_** **  
** **Xavier** **:** ** _(throwing food for the pigeons)_** **Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance.** ** _(A police officer approaches him.)_** **  
** **Roger** **:** **Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!  
Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?  
Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! ****_(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)_** **  
Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

"Me too, Marinette," Alya whispered, trying to avoid Kim's death glare.

 **Tikki:** **What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.  
Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. ****_(She starts drawing again.)_**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Seine_** ** _. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Poor Mr. Ramier,** ** _(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)_** **the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my** **akuma** **.** ** _(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!** ** _(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his_** ** _bird call_** ** _.)_** **Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?  
** ** _(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)_**

"That behavior is extremely out of character for pigeons, so this is an illogical akuma." Max sniffed in disdain.

"Dude," Nino said, "All the akumas are illogical. That's classified under the 'magic' part."

 ** _(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)_** **  
Marinette: Yes!** ** _(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)_** **  
Tikki: Now that's a derby.  
Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.  
Sabrina: ****_(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)_** **We're so awesome.  
Chloé: ****_(coldly)_** **We?** ** _(snatches the phone)_** **  
Sabrina:** ** _(With a small hurt look)_** **Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?  
Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. ****_(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)_**

Alya growled. "That low down, no good, dirty, rotten theif!"

"Calm down, Alya," Marinette said. "It's okay. It's not the end of the story. Plus, Chloe has been trying to do better." She leaned over to Adrien and whispered, "I think."

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Bakery_** ** _. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat._**

 ** _(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)_** **  
Tikki: What are you looking for?  
Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!  
** ** _(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)_** **  
Marinette:** ** _(picking up a feather)_** **Yes!  
** ** _(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)_** **  
Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.** ** _(She leaves.)_** **  
** ** _(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)_**

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving._**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Impatiently)_** **Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?  
Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. ****_(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)_** **You'll need to get off the bus now.  
Marinette: Ah, this is weird. ****_(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)_** **  
** **Nadja** **:** ** _(from screen)_** **Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.  
Mr. Pigeon: ****_(from screen)_** **Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.** ** _(pigeon noises)_** **Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!** ** _(pigeon noises)_** **  
** ** _(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)_** **  
Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_**

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon._**

 ** _(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)_** **  
Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

"No kidding, m'lady."

 **Chat Noir:** ** _(from a ledge above her)_** **Birds of a feather, flock together.**

Marinette grinned. "Until the cat comes."

"Did you just make a cat pun, bugaboo?"

"Nope. I just finished the idiom."

Adrien hummed in disbelief. "Suuuuurrrreee. I don't believe you."

 **Chat Noir:** ** _(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)_** **I'm allergic to feathers.** ** _(sneezes again)_** **  
Ladybug: That's helpful.  
Chat Noir: Tell me about it. ****_(almost sneezes, but stops himself)_** **These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.  
Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.  
Chat Noir: Where are we going to find him?  
Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us. **

**_Scene: Park. Chat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby._**

 **Chat Noir:** ** _(starts to whistle and then starts to dance)_**

"What the heck, dude?"

 **Ladybug:** **Act natural or he'll never show up!  
Chat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. ****_(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)_**

 ****"No you're not, Adrien." Alya shook her head at the blond. "That is so unnatural for you."

"As Adrien, maybe." **  
Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Chat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!** ** _(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Chat Noir are still waiting.)_** **  
Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.  
** ** _(Pigeons start flying overhead. Chat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Chat Noir away.)_** **  
Ladybug: What the-** ** _(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Chat Noir off. Chat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?  
Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... ****_(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)_** **  
Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.** ** _(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_** **  
Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.** ** _(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)_**

"See, you pun too." Adrien gave Marinette an accusatory look.

Marinette shrugged. "Perhaps, but my puns are quality puns. And my timing is excellent."

"Sure. Whatever."

 **Chat Noir:** **Got any bright ideas, bug?  
Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? ****_(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)_** **Look!  
Mr. Pigeon: ****_(bird noises)_** **Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.** ** _(chuckles)_**

Max sighed. "I do not believe that is a word."

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!  
Mr. Pigeon: ****_(bird noises)_** **Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.** ** _(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_** **Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, the bars!  
Chat Noir: ****Cataclysm** **!** ** _(Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Chat Noir advance on him)_** **Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.  
Mr. Pigeon: ****_(bird noises)_** **Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.** ** _(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)_** **  
Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas!** ** _(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)_** **  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ah!  
Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! ****_(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Chat Noir start running downstairs. Chat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)_** **  
Chat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!  
Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.  
Chat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.**

"I thought so," Marinette giggled.

Adrien leaned into her space. "So, are you going to change your mind about my puns?"

Marinette blushed redder than her supersuit as she stuttered. "Well, uh, you see, that is, well, maybe?"

"You two are super cute," Rose chirped.

"Now shut it," Juleka murmured.

 ** _(Ladybug and Chat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)_** **  
** **André** **:** **Ladybug, Chat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?** ** _(Chat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.  
André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?  
Chat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? **

**_Scene: Royal suite. Chat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean._**

 **Chat Noir:** **'Scuse me, sorry.** ** _(He slams the door.)_** **Emergency.** ** _(There's a knock on the door. Chat Noir opens it.)_** **  
** **Butler Jean** **:** **How do you like your Camembert?  
Chat Noir: Runny! ****_(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a tray.)_** **  
Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years.** ** _(He hands Chat Noir a silver tray)_** **  
Chat Noir: Thanks!** ** _(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Chat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)_** **  
** **Plagg** **:** **Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.  
Adrien: You wanna bet? ****_(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the Camembert.)_** **  
Plagg: Ah, my gooiness.** ** _(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)_** **  
Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** **** ** _Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows._**

 **Ladybug:** **Great, I can get a much better view from here.** ** _(She walks up to a window.)_** **Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.** ** _(The elevator dings. Chat Noir is inside.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.  
Ladybug: Let's go! **

**_Scene: Building. Ladybug and Chat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers._**

 **Ladybug:** **So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.  
Chat Noir: The Grand Palais. ****_(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)_** **My pigeon radar is on high alert.  
Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.  
Chat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

Adrien glanced at Marinette's face only to find her looking back at him with a smirk. He winked and turned back to the screen. This earned Marinette a punch in the arm from Alya. Marinette rubbed her arm and grimaced at her friend before refocusing on the episode.

 **Ladybug:** **Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.** ** _(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)_** **  
Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.  
Hawk Moth: ****_(from his lair)_** **I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.  
** ** _(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Chat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)_** **  
Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.  
Chat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! ****_(Chat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)_** **  
Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise.** ** _(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)_** **  
Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.  
Chat Noir: I'd be honored. ****_(Mr. Pigeon hits Chat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)_** **  
Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!  
Ladybug: ****Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** ** _coin_** ** _)_** **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?** ** _(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)_**

"Brilliant plan as always, Marinette," Max piped up.

Kim rolled his eyes and slugged his friend's arm. "And you're the only other one to figure it out right now, nerd."

 **Mr. Pigeon:** **You can't buy yourself out of here!** ** _(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)_** **  
Ladybug: Chat Noir!  
Chat Noir: Yeah! ****_(Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)_** **  
Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!** ** _(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)_** **  
Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, grab it! ****_(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Chat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Chat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Chat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)_**

"That's one way to win here, Mari, but it won't work on Slap Jack at home."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Papa." **  
Ladybug: Yes!** ** _(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)_** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_** **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)_** **  
Xavier: What happened? Where am I?  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!  
** ** _(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)_** **  
Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!** ** _(his window closes)_**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette gets back to work on her hat._**

 **Marinette:** **There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour.** ** _(Marinette keeps working on her hat)''_**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond._**

 **Alya:** **Where is that girl?  
** **Nathalie** **:** **Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.  
Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? ****_(She holds up a tablet)_** **  
Gabriel:** ** _(from tablet)_** **I'm here.  
Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.  
Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.  
Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. ****_(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)_** **  
Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects.** ** _(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)_** **  
Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?  
Marinette: Yep, here.  
** ** _(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)_** **  
Marinette: What?  
Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.  
Marinette: What?! ****_(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)_** **  
Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?  
Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!  
Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?  
Marinette: I think I can handle this. ****_(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)_** **  
Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** ** _(They do so.)_** **Is this a joke?  
Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? ****_(fake cries)_** **  
Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.  
Gabriel: Go ahead.  
Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.  
** ** _(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)_**

"Wait, did you sign my scarf too?"

Marinette nodded as Adrien groaned.

"I'm so observant."

 **Chloé:** **Daddy!  
Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...  
Adrien: Marinette.  
Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.  
Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.  
Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. ****_(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)_** **A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.** ** _(sneezes again)_** **  
Marinette: Gesundheit!  
Adrien: ****_(sneezes)_** **Thanks.**

Marinette groaned. "And there is a prime example of me being just as observant. Feather allergies aren't that common."

"Aw, come on, Marinette," Adrien said. "That's different. There's surely some sort of magic that prevented us from realizing who the other was before this. Cut yourself some slack."

She smiled at him as the lights came up. Master Fu announced a five minute break to stretch their legs before the next episode. Once the intercom clicked silent, a dull buzz started up as everyone began their own little conversations. Adrien took Marinette's hand and kissed it.

"Well, m'lady, shall we grab a bite and make sure Plagg doesn't eat everything?"

Giggling, she nodded and followed him out into the lobby.


	7. Minor Revelations

After everyone had stretched their legs and refilled their snacks, the lights dimmed. Marinette sat down in her seat only to have Adrien grab her and pull her into his lap.

"Really, Minou?"

"What can I say? You're a purr-fect cat-ch."

Marinette groaned but smiled. "More like you're a cat-napper."

"I'm not sure whether to be hurt or amazed, Bugaboo. You made a cat pun."

"I do that quite often, and yet people are always surprised." Marinette shrugged.

Chloe heaved a dramatic sigh. "Can we puh-lease get on with this? The sooner we finish the stupid TV show, the sooner we can get home."

As if in response to her words, a message flashed on the screen.

 _Due to the incomplete nature of this television series, everyone must stay until the episode just before "the reveal" is aired. Hopefully that will happen soon enough that no one here will notice the difference. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy this episode._

 ** _Scene:_** **KIDZ+ studio** ** _._**

 **Alec** **:** **Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
** ** _(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_** **  
** **Aurore** **:** **Hi!  
** **Mireille** **:** ** _(giggles)_** **  
Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

Max hummed thoughtfully. "To be fair, Aurore has a name that's better for a weather girl. I mean, has no one heard of the Aurora Borealis or the Aurora Australis?" She looked around at her classmates and their parents, each person shaking their head. "Northern and Southern Lights? Come on, people!"

 ** _Scene:_** Dupain-Cheng House ** _. Marinette is chasing Manon._**

 **Marinette** **:** **Come on, Manon, give that back!  
** **Manon** **:** **But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
** ** _(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_** **  
Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

"You could just fix it again, Marinette." Adrien nuzzled her hair. "You're talented like that."

 **Manon:** ** _(giggles)_** **  
Marinette: Huh?** ** _(crashes with the table)_** **Ah! Nnnngh...  
Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! ****_(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_** **  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
** ** _(Marinette grabs her phone.)_** **  
Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
** ** _(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_** **  
Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
** ** _(Tikki appears)_** **  
Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!  
** Tikki **:** **Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"How in the world does no one notice her?" Alix exploded. "She's right there!"

Tikki giggled. "Kwami magic, Alix."

 ** _(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_** **  
Marinette: Alya?  
** Alya **:** **Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
Alya: The same thing as usual: ****_(imitates Marinette)_** **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

The class erupted into laughter as Marinette shrank into her seat.

 **Marinette:** **Stop it.  
Manon: Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. ****_(Gasps)_** **Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

Having barely calmed down, Marinette's classmates' laughter picked up again.

 **Alya:** **Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
** ** _(Manon runs off)_** **  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!** ** _(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_** **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

"Some angel, huh?" Nino chuckled.

"All kids are, babe." Alya squeezed his hand. "You just have to know how to deal with them."

 **Alya:** ** _(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_** **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: ****_(laughs)_** **No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"Oh my goodness, Alya!" Rose squealed. "I want a wish!"

Juleka put a hand on Rose's shoulder and murmured something in her ear.

"Right, I knew that." Rose protested. **  
** ** _(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_** **  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._**

 **Alec:** **This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
** ** _(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_** **  
Alec: Mireille!  
Aurore: ****_(Gasps)_** **  
** ** _(Crowd cheers)_** **  
Alec:** ** _(To Aurore)_** **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
Aurore: Ughh... ****_(leaves angrily)_** **  
Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

Marinette's father frowned. "He is not nearly kind enough to warrant being the KIDZ+ TV guy. I bet his father is one of the owners of the joint."

"It's okay, dear," Marinette's mother said. "Some people are just like that."

Marinette furrowed her brow. "Didn't he cause Simon Says too?"

"You may be right, bugaboo."

 ** _Scene:_** Hawk Moth's lair ** _._**

 **Hawk Moth** **:** ** _(his window opens)_** **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** ** _(He turns a butterfly into an_** **akuma** ** _, and sends it out.)_**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._**

 **Aurore:** **I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-  
** ** _(The power suddenly goes down)_** **  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
** ** _(The akuma enters the elevator)_** **  
Aurore:** ** _(swinging her parasol)_** **Ngh! Ah!** ** _(opens the_** parasol ** _, and the akuma infects it)_** **  
** ** _(The power is up again)_**

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. "She wasn't angry then. She tried to fight off the akuma!"

"She was scared," Marinette explained. "You remember when Scarlet Moth came? He akumatized anyone who was mad or frightened. Anger and frustration aren't the only emotions he can prey on."

"Any negative emotion is acceptable for him." Adrien sighed. "Which makes me surprised I've not been akumatized."

Marinette leaned in closer. "Bad time to bring back my 'Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth' theory?"

"Just a bit, but I will admit it seems to be having more and more merit."

 **Hawk Moth:** **So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as ****_my_** **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the** **Miraculous** **. Can you do that?  
Aurore: Yes!  
Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl ****_really_** **is!  
** ** _(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_**

 ** _Scene: The_** **Place des Vosges** ** _. Adrien is having a photoshoot._**

 **Marinette:** **Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"Hamsters are great, Mari."

"Mari?" Alya leaned forward to pierce Adrien with her steely gaze. "Did you just call her Mari?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Alya grinned. "About time." She nudged Marinette's shoulder. "Your boyfriend just gave you a cutesy nickname."

Marinette blushed and buried her face in her hands, not noticing her father wrapping his arms excitedly around her mother.

 **Alya:** **Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: ****_(giggles)_** **  
** **Vincent** **:** **Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. ****_(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_** **  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. ****_(Puts Marinette's hand down)_**

"Interested in fashion?" Adrien smirked as he looked over at Marinette's brilliantly red face.

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._**

 **Stormy Weather:** **Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** ** _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_** **  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien._**

 **Vincent:** ** _(photographing Adrien)_** **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Spaghetti?" Marinette murmured to Adrien – a murmur which was echoed around the room.

Adrien shrugged nonchalantly. "No idea. I just roll with it." **  
Manon:** ** _(looks at balloons)_** **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: ****_(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)_** **No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
Marinette: Hmmm... ****_(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)_** **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?**

 ** _Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._**

 **Civilian:** **Where's Mireille?  
Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
** ** _(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges._**

 **Marinette:** **Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
** ** _(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_** **  
Marinette: Aw...  
** ** _(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_**

Adrien smirked again before trying to mimic Manon's baby doll eyes. Marinette put her hand on his face and shook her head.

"Really, kitty?"

"Aw, come on, Mari. You know you can't resist these."

Marinette snorted. "You'd be surprised. Alya and I have been working on that."

Alix groaned. "You two are super cute and all, but seriously, shut up!"

 ** _(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_** **  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!  
Vincent: ****_(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_** **Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** ** _(runs to Alya)_** **You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?  
Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. ****_(talks as if her tongue is swollen)_** **I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!** ** _(She runs to Marinette.)_** **  
Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Yes," Adrien whispered in her ear.

 **Alya:** **Go on! What are you waiting for?  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?  
Alya: ****_(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_** **You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!  
Marinette: Huh? ****_(Sees Stormy Weather)_** **  
** ** _(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_** **  
Civilian: Run!  
Marinette: ****_(Runs to a bench)_** **Time to transform!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"No one sees that?" Max cried in frustration. "How in the world does no one see that? She's practically standing in the middle of the park!"

"Everyone was looking up at Stormy Weather."

"Plus," Kim added, "its magic."

Max settled down with a muttered grumble. "Stupid magic."

 **Civilians:** **Oh no! Ahh!  
** **Adrien** **:** **Uh?** ** _(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_** **Plagg? Plagg!  
** **Plagg** **:** **I'm not here! I'm sleeping!  
** ** _(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_** **  
Plagg:** ** _(Flies over to the Camembert)_** **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.  
Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)**

"You have the laziest kwami ever," Marinette whispered.

"Dude, is that how the kwami things are supposed to act?" Kim called out.

Adrien laughed quietly. "I don't think so, but that's Plagg for you."

"Hey!" Plagg protested. "It's true that I can smell Camembert in my sleep!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Alix whooped.

"My ooey gooey Camembert!"

 **Ladybug:** **Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** ** _(To Alya and Manon)_** **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!  
** ** _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_** **  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? ****_(Swings away)_**

"Uh huh. Girl, you seriously are terrible at lying. How did we not discover your secret earlier?"

"Magic, Alya, magic."

Alya hummed in dissatisfaction.

 ** _Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park._**

 **Chat Noir:** **Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?  
Stormy Weather: My name is ****_not_** **Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Chat Noir: Listen. I'm ****_feline_** **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?  
** ** _(Stormy Weather fires wind at Chat Noir.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!** ** _(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_** **  
** ** _(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_** **  
Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.  
Chat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. ****_(kisses Ladybug's hand)_** **  
Ladybug: Huh?** ** _(pushes Chat Noir back by his nose)_** **No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.  
Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! ****_(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)_** **  
** ** _(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)_** **  
Chat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!  
Stormy Weather: Black ice! ****_(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_** **  
Ladybug:** ** _(catching Chat Noir)_** **Gotcha!**

"You know, kitty, we really should have been able to fight her better since she was shouting out her next attack."

Adrien shrugged. "It was all too fast, remember?"

 ** _(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_** **  
Chat Noir: A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
Ladybug: ****_(grabs Chat Noir by his tail)_** **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
Chat Noir: You got a plan?  
Ladybug: Just follow my lead. ****_(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Chat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)_** **  
Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
Stormy Weather: Not you again! ****_(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_** **  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ahhhhhh!  
Ladybug: Huh? ****_(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_** **  
** ** _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir's head.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Ow!  
** ** _(Ladybug giggles.)_**

"What is with you and hitting my head?"

Marinette smiled. "Sign of affection?"

Adrien huffed but squeezed Marinette tighter around the waist.

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._**

 **Alya:** **Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!  
Manon: ****_(hears ice cracking)_** **What's that?  
Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! ****_(chases Manon)_** **  
** ** _(The ice cracks again)_** **  
Alya: Wanna hear a story?** ** _(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_**

 ** _Scene: City_**

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(To Stormy Weather)_** **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!  
Stormy Weather ****_(from the cracked screen)_** **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially** ** _over!_** **  
Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** ** _(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_** **  
Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.  
Stormy Weather: ****_(from the screen)_** **Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Chat Noir: ****_(Sees a poster of Aurore)_** **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

Max grumbled. "You can figure her identity out as well as the location of her akuma, but not each other's."

"We told y'all. It's because of the glamour."

 **Stormy Weather:** ** _(from the screen)_** **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!  
** ** _(Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_** **  
Ladybug: It's a recording!  
** ** _(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_** **  
Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
** ** _(Ladybug trips and falls.)_** **  
Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
Chat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._**

 **Alya:** **Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
** ** _(Manon laughs.)_** **  
Alya: Then,** ** _gluck!_** **She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
** ** _(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_** **  
Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...** ** _(hugs Manon)_**

 ** _Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Chat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Chat Noir's night vision._**

 **Ladybug:** **Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-  
Chat Noir: Duck!  
** ** _(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_** **  
Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

Alya laughed. "Uh huh. This is why y'all are such great partners."

Marinette smiled.

 ** _(Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_** **  
Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** ** _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_** **  
Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!  
Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
Ladybug: We're just- ****_(sees Chat Noir holding her hand)_** **  
Chat Noir: Heh-heh...** ** _(lets go of Ladybug)_** **  
Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy!** Lucky Charm **!** ** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** bath towel ** _.)_** **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?  
Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.  
Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.  
Stormy Weather: Hail! ****_(A hailstorm appears)_** **  
** ** _(Chat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_** **  
Chat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
Ladybug: ****_(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)_** **See that sign over there? Check it out!**

Max hummed in appreciation.

 **Chat Noir:** **All right.** Cataclysm **!** ** _(to Stormy Weather)_** **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

"Really?" Kim asked. "Coldilocks? That's bad, even for you."

"I don't see you offering any better."

 ** _(Stormy Weather attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_** **  
Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.** ** _(Breaks the parasol)_** **  
** ** _(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_** **  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_** **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.** Miraculous Ladybug **!** ** _(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''_**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._**

 **Alya:** **And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah!  
Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
Manon: They lived happily ever after?  
Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._**

 **Aurore:** **Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

The theater erupted in jeers and boos, and someone threw balled up pieces of paper at the screen.

"Loser!"

"Monster!"

"Horrible fashion choice!"

"Villian!"

Slowly, everyone calmed down, but not before some choice words were said. Marinette and Adrien slowly relaxed from the tension they felt every time Hawk Moth was on the screen. Eventually the episode continued.

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges._**

 **Tikki:** **Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late?  
Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!  
Manon: Marinette!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Manon: I know what your secret is!  
Marinette: ****_(Shocked)_** **W-w-what secret?  
Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!  
Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! ****_(She hugs Manon)_** **  
Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? ****_(Looks at Manon)_** **  
Manon: Haha!  
Vincent: ****_(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)_** **Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...  
Marinette: Ughhh... ****_(Alya pats her.)_**

The lights came up to reveal that Master Fu was standing in the front of the room.

"Greetings, everyone," he said. "I hope that you all have figured out by now who I am along with a few other secrets. I have a couple announcements to make, and as they are of grave importance, I felt the need to be here in person as opposed to making the announcements on the screen."

Alya jumped up and waved her hand in the air before blurting out, "Will we learn any more secret identities?"

Master Fu smiled. "Patience, please. That is part of why I am here. All will be revealed in its proper time, and now is the proper time for this. I must confess that I have not seen all of the episodes of this show. I was given these episodes as you are seeing them in the order that I was to show them to you. I had only seen the ones you have already seen in advance. Beyond what I already know due to experiencing it, I am now as ignorant of the coming events as you. As such, I thought it prudent to warn you that it is entirely possible that things could take an interesting turn." He laughed. "I also wanted to come watch the rest with you."

"Where did you get these episodes?" Kim demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure the ultimate source, but I found them in my box of miraculouses. The only people who could have put it there are extremely trustworthy, and the few episodes I previewed seemed accurate, so I let it slide."

"Why are you showing them to us?" M. Dupain asked. "I mean, I'm not sorry I learned Marinette's identity, but surely there was another reason for doing this."

"Indeed." Master Fu winked at Marinette and Adrien. "But now is not the proper time for that secret to be revealed. I think that secret will come after the episode that shows the five heroes fighting Scarlet Moth. I'm sure you remember that event."

Marinette stood up, Adrien grumbling a bit about having to let go of her. "Master Fu has talked with Chat – uh – Adrien and I and we are in agreement with the wisdom of his plan, but if you push for the answers too soon, things could go very badly. There is a reason everything is happening in the way it is."

Everyone nodded and slowly stood up. Slowly, they headed out the theater door to the restrooms and the food. Adrien smiled at Marinette before pecking her on the cheek.

"You did wonderfully with that inspiring speech, m'lady."

Marinette blushed. "Thanks, Adrien. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm getting the munchies."

Alya laughed as she overheard Marinette. "Girl, you're always getting the munchies. Though now I understand a little better – you have to keep up your energy for superheroing."

Adrien smiled. "Yup, so I'm with Marinette. Less talking, more munching."

The group laughed as they went to join everyone else at the buffet table.

 _Greetings, dear readers._

 _I greatly apologize for the incredible delay on getting this posted. I had been unable to access a computer to do any work on it in some time._

 _Luckily for all of us, I got a computer for Christmas, so updates should become more frequent._

 _Unluckily for us, but mostly for me, I have a concussion and am not going to be allowed to use screens for some time._

 _As soon as possible, I will get the next chapter up._

 _Also, be on the lookout for my upcoming fic "Once A Cat, Always A Cat."_

 _Farewell for awhile, my dear readers. I shall return as soon as possible. It pains me to stay away more than it pains you, I'm sure. I await your responses eagerly, and I shall earnestly work on the next chapter - as soon as I am allowed._

 _~TearsOfPaper_


	8. Treasured Times

Marinette and Adrien looted the snack bar and brought their pillaged treasures to their seats in the theater room. They were pleasantly surprised to have the room to themselves with the exception of Master Fu who stood just inside the door. Marinette took the opportunity to sit Adrien down and address what she had been thinking since Master Fu revealed himself to the class.

"Everyone is going to find out who Rena and Carapace are," she said without introduction. "I'm guessing we will discover Hawkmoth's identity as well as his blue friend's."

Adrien shook his head to straighten his thoughts out before answering. "You heard Master Fu. Everything will be revealed in its proper time."

"I know, but this is something we will have to be prepared for. And being prepared means neither of us should be surprised."

"You realize we just finished Stormy Weather, right? I know for a fact that we won't have to deal with the identity mess until after Volpina."

Marinette sighed. "You're right. Proper time, and all."

Adrien nodded and kissed her forehead. "Now, my lovely Ladybug, I think it is time to secure our snacks. Your blogger friend approaches, and she can pack on the snacks as well."

"She's your friend too," Marinette giggled before drawing her food pile closer.

The last of the parents trailed in behind the kids as Master Fu dimmed the lights. As the screen flickered on, he came over to join Marinette and her group, pushing them over a beanbag.

"I think it best I stay with my chosen heroes."

Adrien shrugged. "Whatever you say, Master."

The chatter died down and the next episode began.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_** ** _. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother._**

 **Sabine** **:** **Well? With or without?  
** **Marinette** **:** **Uh, with?  
Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?  
Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.  
Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

Whistles and applause sprang up around the room.

"Congratulations guys!"

"Twenty years!"

"Such a perfect family!"

 **Tom** **:** **_(off-camera)_ Marinette! Could you here a minute please? _(Marinette runs over to him)_ Well?  
Marinette: Well what?  
Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–  
Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. _(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)_  
Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. _(runs off)_**

Alya laughed. "Now we know where Marinette gets her scatterbrained tendency when she is nervous. You know anything about that, Adrien?"

Marinette groaned. "Moving on!"

 **Marinette:** **_(chuckles)_ No problem Dad! _(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)_  
Marinette: You're going to be late!  
Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.  
Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. _(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)_ Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?  
** **Tikki** **:** **Time flies when you're having fun.  
Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. _(Tikki chuckles)_ **

"Actually, the only instances when time changes its duration is when the physical speed of an object changes dramatically, such as when an object approaches a black hole."

"Shut up, Max!"

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._**

 ** _(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)_** **  
** **Alix** **:** **They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?  
** **Mr. Kubdel** **:** **Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. _(notices Alix's sneakers)_ Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?**

"Thank you so much for that, Mr. Kubdel," Tom said.

"It's just the truth."

 **Alix:** **What do you mean? I took off my cap.  
Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.  
Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.  
Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday _(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a_** ** _watch_** ** _)_** **This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.  
Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.  
Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… _(opens the watch)_ Ahead of his time. _(Alix gasps)_**

The class gasped at the holographic image that appeared. Alix's insistence that it was important now made much more sense.

 **Mr. Kubdel:** **Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.  
Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! _(The phone rings)_  
Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?  
Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.  
Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. _(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)_ Now, take good care of it. **

**_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework._**

 **Tikki:** **Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!  
Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!**

Marinette smiled at the kwami perched on her shoulder. "After more than 5000 years, you would think you would be able to help me more with homework than just encouraging words."

"Sometimes encouragement is the biggest help of all," Tikki said. "And sometimes taking action is what is needed. The important part is knowing the difference between the two."

 ** _(Tikki giggles)_** **_(The phone rings)_  
Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

"No one is ever five minutes away when they say they are," Alya said, "But now I know how you managed to pull it off."

 **Tikki:** **But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!  
Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!  
Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!  
Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. _(winks)_ Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)_  
** **Adrien** **:** **Impressive, Marinette! _(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)_**

Alya reached behind Marinette to poke Adrien. "So flirtatious for someone who's devoted to Ladybug."

"Alya!" Marinette groaned.

 **Kim** **:** **You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.  
Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. _(Everyone cheers her on.)_ Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!  
Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.  
** **Alya** **:** **_(Laughs)_ Is that a good thing?  
Marinette: _(laughs)_  
** **Max** **:** **Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.  
** **Juleka** **:** **We're through with all of those stupid dares!  
** **Ivan** **:** **Uh-huh, that's right!  
** **Nathaniel** **:** **No more dares!  
Max: On your marks, get set...  
Alix: Hold up! _(Kim falls and the students laugh)_  
Kim: Forfeiting already?  
Alix: _(Gives her watch to Alya)_ Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.  
Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a...  
Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

Alix groaned. "How many akumas would never have happened if people would just listen?"

 **Alya:** **_(Gives the watch to Marinette)_ Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!  
Max: On your marks, get set...GO!  
 _(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)_  
Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! _(Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion_**

"NO!" Alix cried.

 ** _until Adrien catches it.)_**

Alix sighed in relief as Kim sniggered.

"You realize this already happened, right? You can't change it."

"Many people feel just as strongly when a memory is brought up as when the even first occurred, particularly if the memory is poor."

Kim grumbled. "Shut up, Max."

 **Adrien:** **Need any help?  
Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.  
Adrien: Uh?  
Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. _(Everyone is cheering)_  
Max: Last lap!  
Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

"Of course, Alya," Adrien said with a grin. He grabbed Marinette around the waist. "See?"

Alya laughed and snapped a quick picture, despite Marinette's scrambled protests.

 **Marinette:** **_(chatters)_  
** **Chloé** **:** **Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?  
Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!  
Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.  
Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. _(Chloé opens the watch and gasps)_  
 _(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)_  
Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! _(Gasps)_  
Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...  
Alix: _(Skates to the broken watch)_ Did you do this?  
Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

"Sorry, those totally sounded like excuses." Alya sighed.

"We're good."

 **Alix:** **My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!  
Marinette: It was an accident!  
Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.  
Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.  
Alix: You're all to blame! _(Skates away angrily)_  
Marinette: Alix, wait!  
Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?  
Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! _(She runs to Alix)_**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

 **Hawk Moth** **:** **Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. _(Turns a butterfly into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _)_** **_(waves his Cane in the air)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! **

**_Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom._**

"Oh no," Marinette whispered.

 **Butler Jean** **:** **Bon appetit.  
 _(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)_  
Tom: _(to Sabine)_ It's Mrs. Chamack. _(picks up the phone)_ Hello?  
Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.  
Tom: Yes, I...  
Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!  
Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. _(starts calling Marinette)_ **

**_Scene: The Trocadéro._**

 **Marinette:** **Maybe we could fix it?  
Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!  
Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.  
Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)  
Marinette: _(Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.)_ Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...  
 _(The akuma flies to Alix's_** ** _skates_** ** _, and possesses her)_** **  
Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.  
Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.  
Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.  
Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!  
Tom: She was listening to music.**

"Do we have to have another discussion, Marinette?"

She squeaked. "No, Dad, we're good."

 ** _(Timebreaker skates towards the students)_** **  
Adrien: Run!  
 _(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)_  
Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!  
Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!  
Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?  
Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! _(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)_  
Marinette: _(hiding)_ We gotta transform, now!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 ** _(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_** **  
Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

"Again with the puns, m'lady."

"I don't dislike them, kitty, your timing just needs work."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

 **Timebreaker:** **Please, help me up, I'm messed up, please, please! _(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_  
** **Rose** **:** **Okay.  
Ladybug: Noooo!  
Timebreaker: _(steals Rose's energy)_ Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! _(Looks at her time meter)_ One minute.  
Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? _(Swings away)_  
Adrien: _(Hidden behind a tree)_ Time to transform!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_** **  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)_**

 ** _(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her energy)_** **  
Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!  
Chat Noir: _(touches Timebreaker with his staff)_ Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?  
Timebreaker: Exactly!  
Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

Marinette suddenly gasped. "NO!"

Everyone turned to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Marinette trembled, her face going red as she fought to contain both her fury and her anguish. She had forgotten some of the events that happened, and the sudden memories were too much for her. Turning, she buried her face in Adrien's shoulder. Adrien. Chat Noir. Losing one would mean losing the other. She couldn't lose him. Marinette sobbed louder before cutting herself off with great effort. She didn't want to interrupt the episode too much. Adrien wrapped his arms around her tighter, running his fingers through her hair. Whatever was troubling Marinette, she clearly needed his comfort at the moment.

 **Chat Noir:** **_(dodges Timebreaker)_ Missed me! Just a second too late.  
Timebreaker: _(sees Alya)_ He he he he! _(Skates towards her and steals her energy)_  
Ladybug: Nooo!  
Chat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?  
Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!  
 _(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)_  
Ivan: Ahhh!  
Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!  
Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!  
 _(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Chat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)_  
Ladybug: Chat Noir! Noooo!**

Everyone gasped as they realized what Marinette was worked up about. Even Chloe had nothing to say. They took a moment of silence, the class and parents out of respect, Adrien out of shock. He had never doubted that he would be willing to die for Ladybug, but to have actually acted on that was something he would have thought would be memorable. Of course, getting Ladybug to fall in love with him should have been memorable too, but Oblivio had made sure it wasn't.

 **Timebreaker:** **Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.  
Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Chat Noir's ring before he disappears!  
Ladybug: Go ahead and try!  
Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!  
 _(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)_  
Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?  
Chloé: Whatcha got there?  
Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!  
Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.  
Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.  
Timebreaker: My watch!  
Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!  
 _(Chloé breaks the watch)_**

"Again, Chloe?" Alya groaned. **  
Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!  
Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

"It most definitely was not!"

The room went silent as Chloe finally burst out screaming at the image on screen.

"I don't care if Marinette is Ladybug or not. There was a reason I idolized Ladybug," here she muttered something that only the most discerning listeners could make out as – and still do – "And she most definitely would not be the cause of destruction."

Marinette looked up from her silent tears and pushed up from Adrien's lap. Walking across the room, she came up behind Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

Chloe froze for a moment before patting Marinette's shoulder awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, it was nothing. Now get off me, you'll ruin my jacket!"

Marinette chuckled as she went back to her seat. Chloe may be changing for the better, but she was still Chloe.

 **Hawk Moth:** **Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!  
Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!  
Adrien: Time to transform.  
Marinette: Who are you?  
Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.  
Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!  
Marinette: Crazy!  
Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!  
Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...  
Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. _(Marinette runs to the bakery)_ How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

Alya and Adrien laughed and answered at the same time. "You're Marinette."

Adrien grimaced and added, "Plus Hawk Moth is a thing."

"I wish he wasn't," Marinette sighed.

"You and me both, Princess, you and me both."

 ** _(The two Timebreakers meet each other)_** **  
Ladybug: _(sees Chat Noir)_ Chat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!  
Chat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

"I get it now."

"So helpful, kitty."

"Hey, better late than never."

Marinette sighed. "Yes, but the part of that you're missing is better early than late."

 **Ladybug:** **I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!  
 _(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)_  
Chat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?  
Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.  
Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!  
Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!  
Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!  
Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!  
 _(They start to fight.)_  
Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.  
Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!  
 _(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Chat Noir chase them.)_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her._**

 **Ms. Chamack:** **Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.  
Tom: It's all good.  
Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. _(closes the door)_ Hahh...  
Tikki: Mission accomplished.  
Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 ** _Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Chat Noir chase them._**

 **Timebreaker 1:** **We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Chat Noir!  
Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...  
Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.  
Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!  
Chat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!  
 _(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)_  
Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

"Now things get fun." Adrien grinned. "But I really can only handle one of you." He squeezed Marinette's hand.

 **Ladybug 1:** **Hey, you two! Need a hand?  
Ladybug 2: Thanks!  
Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.  
Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!  
Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?  
Chat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!  
Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!  
Timebreaker 2: I'm down.  
Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!  
 _(The Timebreakers skate away)_  
Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! ****Lucky Charm** **! _(A_** ** _bicycle lock and a traffic cone_** ** _appear)_** **Any ideas?  
Chat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.  
(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)  
Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
Ladybug 2: Of course!**

Max nodded along while everyone else shrugged their confusion aside.

 **Chat Noir:** **_(hides behind a wall)_ ****Cataclysm** **! _(uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)_  
Timebreakers: Huh? _(They skate back, and see Ladybug)_  
Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!  
 _(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)_  
Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!  
 _(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)_  
Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!  
Ladybug: Now!  
 _(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)_  
Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(They catch the akuma.)_ Gotcha! _(They release them.)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. ****Miraculous Ladybug** **! _(Everything turns back to normal.)_ Pound it! _(The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)_**

"Hey! I thought you could only fix what a miraculous destroyed or was the cause of the destruction." Max was quite unhappy with this apparent change in the rules.

"The second time it broke was because Timebreaker and I went back into the past, so technically it was the result of Hawk Moth using his miraculous."

"Trippy," Nathaniel murmured.

 **Alix:** **Huh?  
Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? _(Gives Alix the watch)_  
Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.  
Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.  
Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.  
Chat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.  
Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. _(Swings away)_  
Chat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.  
Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

Alya snorted in derision. "Whatever you psycho."

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._**

 **Marinette:** **Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?  
Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.  
Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.  
Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!  
Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.  
Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. _(winks)_  
 _(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)_**

The screen went blank and the lights came up but no one moved.

"Next!" Alix called, rousing a cheer from her classmates.

Master Fu chuckled as he turned the lights back off with his remote and started the next episode.

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has dealt with my inconsistent and quite frankly non-existent upload schedule._  
 _I have good news for you all. School is almost over for good, so work will be the only thing left to deal with. But that should be much more manageable as work doesn't give you piles of homework like school does._  
 _Also, I am now open to beta read stories for anyone who would like that._  
 _Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me._  
 _As always, reviews are a writer's life and breath. I would love to hear what y'all think of my work._  
 _Love all y'all_  
 _~TearsOfPaper_


End file.
